Unprotected
by AccioSeverus
Summary: Unexpected and traumatizing events leave Harry in more danger than ever before. Severus Snape is reluctantly drawn into the fray. COMPLETE! Written before HBP! Not slash.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them 

Unprotected

Summary: Unexpected and traumatizing events leave Harry in more danger than ever before. Severus Snape is reluctantly drawn into the fray. Not slash.

Author's Notes: This is the new and improved version! Many thanks to my new betas: darkladyofSlytherin, Shavaineth, and Emily. They will whip me into shape yet!

Chapter One: The Accident

"How dare those freaks tell ME what to do!" Uncle Vernon thundered as he sped toward Privet Drive. Instead of calming down after the confrontation at King's Cross Station, Vernon had become more agitated with every block that flew by the car windows.

"Vernon, dear, do slow down!" Aunt Petunia whispered frantically, her hands fluttering nervously in her lap.

"WHAT?! Those freaks! How dare they?!" Vernon continued, apparently oblivious to his wife's attempts to soothe him.

Uncle Vernon took the next turn so fast that Harry was certain that the car went up on two wheels. The young Gryffindor hurriedly checked his seat belt to be sure it was securely fastened, watching as Aunt Petunia did the same. Harry clenched his fist around the door handle so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Whoa, Dad!" Dudley was laughing from his position behind his father in the back seat. The portly boy leaned forward to look out the front windshield of the car. "That was brilliant!" Dudley crowed with delight as the car whipped around another turn, nearly jumping the curb in the process.

Neither Dudley nor Uncle Vernon wore their seat belts, as the straps were not made for people of such prodigious girth. Aunt Petunia had purchased extensions for the belts so they would fit but neither father nor son had seen the need for them.

A light rain began to fall, coating the roadways. Uncle Vernon turned on his wipers but didn't slow down.

"Vernon, dear. Do slow down." Aunt Petunia's voice had taken on a hysterical quality as she reached forward, her hands reached out to clutch the dashboard like it was a life preserver.

"Those FREAKS! I take this…" Uncle Vernon pulled one meaty fist loose from the steering wheel and waved it vaguely toward Harry, "weirdo into my home and they treat us like this!" He slammed his hand back onto on the steering wheel vehemently. "I won't stand for it!"

In his anger Uncle Vernon glared at Harry through the rear view mirror. The momentary distraction was just enough; Vernon Dursley did not see the red light. The truck tried to stop but the slick pavement caused the truck's tires to bind throwing the vehicle into a deadly skid. The two vehicles collided with the shriek of crumpled steel and a shower of broken glass.

Petunia Dursley was dead on impact, her thin body crumpling along with the car door. Her husband Vernon was pushed hard into the side window, his head slamming into the glass with a sickening crack. Harry's head bounced against the side of the door but his body remained pinned in place by the seat belt. His injuries would have been minimal had it not been for the projectile that was his cousin. The impact had sent Dudley sailing headfirst into the side window beside where Harry sat, the larger boy's massive body smashing down onto the Gryffindor's legs.

The Dursley's car was spun hard into the guardrail, clipping two other cars on its way. The impact bent the rail alarmingly as the car teetered over the embankment. For a moment it seemed the rail would hold, but then with a shriek of protest, the metal buckled and twisted before snapping completely. The car hung for an instant over the embankment before a shower of rock sent it tumbling end over end into the ravine.

ooooo

Albus sat in his office, enjoying a leisurely cup of tea. The students were gone until fall and the castle was blissfully quiet. The only sound was the rustling of the house-elves as they packed his things in preparation for his summer holidays. A flash of light from his half-open desk drawer caught Albus' eye. _It must be my hand mirror being activated. I wonder who could be mirror-calling me? Summer only just started, there shouldn't be any trouble yet. _Albus thought as he deftly crossed to his desk to retrieve the tiny hand mirror that every member of the Order owned these days.

"ALBUS?! Albus Dumbledore?! IS this thing on?!" A panicked voice rose from the drawer.

Albus opened his desk drawer, taking out his hand mirror. Albus thought the voice belonged to Arabella Figg and when he looked into the mirror he saw that he was indeed correct. "Arabella, how nice to hear from you. Everything alright, my dear?"

"It's Harry, sir. He still isn't home. Alastor contacted me over three hours ago to tell me they'd left the station. It doesn't take more than an hour and a half at most for them to get home, usually."

"Interesting."

"Albus? It's raining pretty hard here. It could be dangerous to drive in this. Muggles have accidents all the time, you know." She chewed on her lower lip, glancing back toward her window at frequent intervals.

Albus smiled. _Voldemort would not strike again so soon. He must have time to regroup._ Arabella would always find something to worry about but she was right often enough that it would be best to placate her. Especially since she'd had enough of a scare last year when the Dementors were in Harry's neighborhood. "I'll send someone straight away, Arabella, not to worry. I'm sure they simply stopped to get something on the way." Albus used his mirror to call Mundungus Fletcher to Floo to Arabella's until Harry arrived home.

ooooo

Harry slowly regained consciousness. He could hear snatches of conversation coming from somewhere nearby but he didn't recognize the voices.

"Dead on impact."

Dead? No, I'm not dead. Harry thought muzzily.

"Severe head trauma."

Is that why my head hurts? Harry wondered.

"No seat belt."

No seat belt? Oh God, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, the truck! Harry thought as the accident suddenly came crashing back to him.

He could barely open his eyes; in fact one eye would not open at all. His head was hurting terribly and there was something sticky on his face. He tried to reach a hand to his face but feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder forced him to stop. With a moan he closed his eye again and let his hand fall limply to his side. Someone from outside the car gasped.

"We've got a live one in the back!"

Harry felt someone gently touch his throat and call out, "His pulse is strong! We've got to get the top off the car."

Harry tried to open his eyes again. His left eye still would not respond but he was able to open the other, though the effort taxed him greatly. The sirens wailing above him drew his eye to the top of the embankment where he could see lights coming from news vans and emergency vehicles. A man standing beside the car slipped his arm back through the jagged glass of the car window and gently touched Harry's arm to get the boy's attention. Catching Harry's gaze, the man smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay son. You're going to be fine. Just try to relax. We'll have you out of there in no time. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." _Was that my voice sounding so hoarse?_

"Hello Harry. I'm Nick. You're going to be fine."

Harry felt a great weight pinning him to the seat and looked down to see Dudley's bulky form sprawled face down across his lap. He tried to lift his arm to check for Dudley's pulse but Harry just didn't have the strength to move, instead he tried calling out to his cousin. "Dudley?" Harry managed, though his voice sounded strained even to his own ears. Harry could not see any bleeding, but Dudley was so terrifyingly still.

"I'm sorry son; the boy there didn't make it."

Harry looked down at Dudley, noticing for the first time that his cousin's back was not rising and falling with the breath of life. "My Aunt and Uncle?" Harry tried to move his head but a sharp pain in his neck stopped him and elicited a harsh intake of breath through his clenched teeth. He felt a hot tear trickle slowly down his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Desperate to keep his mind from thinking about being trapped in a car with the dead bodies of his family around him, Harry started to see if there was anything wrong with him. Harry could see no overt bleeding on his own body, but he could feel the sticky dampness of blood trickling from a small gash at the side of his head. His left eye was swollen and the skin surrounding it was beginning to stretch painfully tight. Harry's left shoulder felt bruised but did not feel broken. He had probably wrenched it when the seat belt snapped taut against his body during the impact. As the last vestiges of grogginess fled, Harry realized he felt pain coming from almost everywhere in his upper body but had no sensation from his lower body. "I can't feel my legs!" Harry cried frantically as a painful fluttering started in his chest. His heart felt like a bird that was trapped yet valiantly trying to escape the confines of its cage. He tried to push Dudley from his legs but was unsuccessful. Falling back against the seat, his shoulder burned with pain from the exertion. He gulped hard, trying to keep himself from crying, but it was hard when he could not remember having ever felt so afraid.

"Try not to move Harry. The numbness may just be due to having this…uh…weight on your legs." Nick leaned in as far as he could and took a firm grip on Dudley's shoulders , lifting him from Harry.

Pain cascaded over Harry's legs like millions of razor sharp needles pricking him. _"Oh! It hurts! It hurts!"_ Reflexively he lurched forward trying to grab his legs.

"You're doing fine, Harry. Try to stay with me." Nick urged.

The sudden motion and renewed pain made Harry suddenly feel dizzy and sleepy.

"Don't move, son. Try to keep as still as possible. We don't know just how badly you're injured yet."

Harry heard a loud buzzing sound and looked around in confusion for a moment before he saw a chain saw begin to slice through the roof of the car.

"It's okay son. The doors can't be opened; they're too damaged. We need to cut through the roof to get you out. You'll be okay." Nick said comfortingly when he saw Harry's confusion.

Harry's world was spinning wildly and his eyelids were very heavy.

"Harry? Harry?"

The voice sounded so far away. Harry struggled to wake up again but the urge to rest was too great. He gave up the fight and allowed the blissful unconsciousness to overtake him.

ooooo

Arabella paced back and forth in her living room. It was a nervous habit she'd developed over the years of watching Harry. She'd done it so much that the faded blue carpet was wearing thin, not that she noticed it at the moment. Hearing a car engine from out in the street, she scrambled to the window, peering intently at the approaching headlights. The lights passed by as the car continued on. A large orange cat weaved in and out of her legs as she paced; several more were curled up on the navy flower print sofa. She glanced repeatedly toward the fireplace along the south wall. On the opposite side stood the television that was tuned to some news program she had started watching in an attempt to calm her nerves. She absently glanced at the screen as her pacing turned her in that direction. The scene that met her eyes froze her in her tracks.

A flash of green heralded the arrival of Mundungus Fletcher in Arabella's living room. He had been just about to close a deal that would've set him up for some time, as a result he was not particularly happy about being dragged away to placate some old biddy who worried too much. He was tired of being shunted to sit with Arabella whenever she got it in her head that Harry Potter was in danger. The last time he was here was last summer when Harry had supposedly disappeared. Arabella had frantically contacted Dumbledore and he in turn sent Fletcher. It turned out that the boy had fallen asleep in the bushes under the window of his uncle's home. Why he was sleeping in the bushes was anybody's guess but he was not in any danger. This was not likely to be any different.

Fletcher hated to come here because the strong smell of cats burned his nose and with the wet weather the smell was ten times more powerful. He saw Arabella with her back to him staring at the TV. _Merciful Merlin! I missed out on the deal of a lifetime to watch the telly with the old cat lady?_ Fletcher groused to himself.

"Arabella?" he called. She obviously did not hear him, which was not surprising as the woman had the TV on so loud Mundungus wondered if Albus could hear it. "ARABELLA?!"

Arabella jumped and whirled, seeing Fletcher. She pointed at the TV. "The Dursleys! I recognize their car!"

He stepped forward to look at the screen. A TV crew stood at the top of an embankment filming a rescue attempt to get people from a car mangled at the bottom.

"Ah come on! There's got to be hundreds of cars the same make and color of the Dursley's, what makes you so certain it's their car?"

"Look! White feathers in the trunk! That must be Harry's owl!" Arabella covered her mouth with her hand as the camera focused on the mangled boot of the car where sodden white feathers could be seen, sticking out of the misshapen metal.

ooooo

Author's Note: Thanks for the kind and encouraging reviews for the former chapter one and the former chapter two! There won't be a specific schedule for updates but I will get them to you as soon as I can type and have them betaed. If you'd like an email when the new chapter comes out let me know in your review or put me on Author Alert! Thanks!


	2. When it rains it pours

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Unprotected

Chapter two: **When it rains it pours**

"Blimey!" Fletcher glared at the television screen. _That sure does look like Potter's owl_, he thought as one of the cameras briefly focused on the feathery body in the wreckage of the boot that Arabella had just pointed out. The camera panned back, revealing a multitude of people ranging from rescue personnel to reporters and gawkers at the scene. "Bloody hell! The place is crawlin' wif Muggles! I can't do this on my own!" Fletcher snorted, throwing his hands up in disgust.

"You have to do something!" Arabella wailed, tears streaming down her face. Several of her normally faithful cats dashed from the room at the shrill tone in their mistress's voice.

"Bugger! Just calm down, Arabella!" said Fletcher. He had meant to sound comforting but judging by Arabella's continued sobs, he had failed. Spying Arabella's shiny black pocketbook on the couch he scooped it up, and shoved it roughly towards the crying squib. "Get yerself a tissue." Mundungus grumbled as he thought _There's nothing more irritating than a blubbering female_.

Mundungus reached into the pocket of his tattered jacket and pulled out his hand mirror from the Order to begin the task of getting some back-up. He was, after all, not about to go into a den of Muggles alone. Unfortunately Mundungus knew Dumbledore was in a meeting which left him with one fewer name to call on. With that in mind, he started down a list of all the other male members of the Order. _Yes, there are females_, he thought sarcastically, _but what good would they be in a situation like this? I'd likely have to calm them down like old Mrs. Figg here!_

Fletcher's exasperation grew as he was forced to steadily tick off name after name from his list. It seemed that no one was answering. _Are we all out to tea on such a fine day?_ he snarled sarcastically to himself.In no time at all he was down to only two names, Mad-Eye Moody and Severus Snape.

Damn and Blast! He swore to himself, not pleased with his final two choices. Moody had an annoying habit of always taking down to Mundungus, not to mention Mad-Eye's paranoia. As for Snape, well, the man was a right bastard, and there was just no way around it.

A sudden thought caused Fletcher to grin. Snape had never bothered to hide how much he hated the Potter boy. _Well, well, well,_ Mundungus thought. _I've always heard that misery loves company. _He winced as Mrs. Figg blew her nose loudly, then smiling to himself Mundungus called out. "Severus Snape, emergency!"

xxxxxxxx

Snape carefully stepped over the shattered glass embedded in a puddle of swirling, rainbow-hued liquids. The spectacular puddle was the remnants of his latest stock of potions for the hospital wing. One of the house-elves assigned to help the irascible professor pack had snatched up the box a little too quickly in his exuberance. The bottom of the crate had responded to the house-elf's excitement by promptly breaking. Out of the corner of his eye, Snape spotted another elf reaching for the case of freshly brewed Wolfsbane Potion. Reacting with reflexes trained by years of handling volatile potions around careless teenagers he swiftly levitated the box out of the eager elf's hands. "Leave my things be, you twits!" Snape barked at the cowering house-elves. Shooing them out of his office he snapped, "Just leave the potions and ingredients and I'll pack them myself! OUT!

Shutting the door to his office firmly behind the overly helpful pests, he turned to snarl at the mess on the floor. "Damnable creatures!" He shouted, loud enough to be heard by the scurrying elves. He then whisked the mess away with a quick spell.

The potions would need to be replaced which meant that Severus would be late for his mother's luncheon. He dashed off a quick note to her telling her of the situation. _I believe she will understand why, _he thought to himself. He did not relish the thought of returning home, even if it was just for a few short months. He and his mother did _not_ get along. Feeling a headache coming on, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his long finger and thumb. _She will lecture me on why I shouldn't let house-elves touch my things. I will tell her that I was running late due to staff meetings and did not wish to be late for her luncheon._ he thought to himself, practicing what he would tell Mother. His stomach churned at the thought of a luncheon with his mother and her cronies. He would do just about anything to avoid another, even going as far as weakening the bottom of a crate of potions and allowing the most bumbling of house-elves assist in packing. A sly half-smile came unbidden to his lips.

Snape returned to his packing. First was the emergency potions kit which was easily shrunk with a wave of his wand before being slipped into its proper place in the pocket of his black robes. After that came all manner of vials and flasks, some empty and some filled with potions of varied hues. Snape's familiarity with the task at hand allowed his mind to wander freely. He glanced at the clock noting that Mother's luncheon would begin in less than half an hour. He remembered back to the last luncheon, one short year ago.

Mother Snape had railed at Severus once again regarding his position as a teacher. She had made it clear that it was just not fitting for a Snape to be working in that occupation. Severus' long years of training to become a Potions Master should not be wasted on _teaching_, she had spat maliciously. When she felt that she had taken him to task regarding that she began to harp on him about not being married and giving her grandchildren. Severus' discomfiture regarding this topic was hilarious to Mother Snape's cronies. As a result Severus had been getting pictures and letters from each of them at various times in the last year trying to interest him in their prospective marriageable choices.

Severus had decided long ago to not marry until Voldemort was gone for good and on this point he would not waver. _Mother will not win this time_, he thought, steeling his resolve.

Snape stood there, lost in his unwelcome train of thought until a soft buzzing coming from his pocket disturbed him. _Who the devil would be mirror-calling me?_ he thought, irritated at yet another interruption. He thrust his hand into his pocket withdrawing the small hand-held mirror. A frown crossed his face when he saw who was contacting him. "What is it, Fletcher?" he snapped, a sneer curling his lips as he glared at the man in the mirror.

At the nastier than usual expression on Snape's face, Fletcher began to rethink his idea. "An emergency… Er…" Mundungus managed to stammer out.

"What sort of emergency is '_Er' _exactly?" Snape replied his voice deceptively soft yet carrying an underlying menace that worked so well for him in the classroom.

Another glance to the crash scene on the Muggle box brought home the gravity of the situation and helped Fletcher to find his voice. "Potter's been in an accident."

"Potter?" Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "Call Dumbledore." He snapped, not bothering to hide his annoyance at being disturbed just because Potter wanted something as he slid the mirror back into his pocket.

"Wait! Dumbledore's not available!" Fletcher shouted desperately. Snape either chose to ignore Mundungus or he wasn't listening, either way, Mundungus decided he did not like seeing the total darkness of the pocket and decided to try a different tactic. Knowing that Moody and Snape despised each other, Mundungus called out a little louder to be heard through the fabric, shouting. "It was down to you and Moody! If you'd rather I call Moody…I'm sure he'll help!"

Mundungus hid a grin as Snape snatched out the mirror again. "Look, I haven't much time but I suppose I can assist you for a short while."

xxxxxxxx

The rain had picked up, unmerciful in its attempt to drown everything in sight, as the rescuers worked to free Harry from the wreckage. Water poured in through the top of the car, which had finally been peeled back like a sardine can, creating an opening barely large enough to admit one rescuer. As Nick slid inside the others went back to work trying to enlarge the opening in order to get the stretcher inside.

xxxxxxxx

Snape stood staring at the television screen with his arms across his chest, his face an emotionless mask. Fletcher sat on the sofa, picking at the loose threads on his jacket as he waited for Snape to come to a decision. Mundungus was pleased to note that Snape's presence at least seemed to have an effect on the volume of Arabella's sobs. The old bat continued to pace but her wailing had been reduced to the occasional sniffle.

Arabella took comfort in the confidence and strength exuding from Snape's imposing form. Her eyes slanted to Fletcher for a quick moment. _That old thief was hardly an appropriate choice for such a situation!_ _. Dumbledore just does not take my concerns seriously_! she thought to herself, sniffling softly.

Severus was taken aback by the sight in the Muggle box but he had carefully trained himself to remain calm and in control in dangerous situations. Anyone watching him would never know that he had grave concerns regarding the child. _Swift action must be taken before the Dark Lord discovers that the child is in trouble. The hope of the wizarding world cannot be killed like some simple Muggle. _he thought to himself, his agile mind working quickly to formulate a plan. "Arabella, notify Dumbledore that there is an emergency and that I will contact him as soon as I am able." Snape said in a deep, steady voice, breaking into everyone's private reveries. His black eyes were narrowed to mere slits as he spun toward Arabella. "Where is this location?" he asked, one long finger pointing at the screen. It was Fletcher who answered though and Snape turned his full attention to the other wizard. "You are capable of performing a Disillusionment Charm?"

"Let's see, which one is that?" Fletcher asked absentmindedly, as he appeared to be searching the recesses of his mind.

"There's no time for this. Come here!" Snape performed the charm on Fletcher and then on himself. Snape nodded in satisfaction as both men now faded into the background like chameleons. Snape quickly outlined his plan.

xxxxxxxx

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled mercilessly as she lovingly gave her spell one last surge of power before releasing the screaming Muggle. The attack on this Muggle family, parents to two mudbloods, was unfortunately nearing to a close. The older family members were dead already but this young man was proving quite satisfying and Bellatrix was going to savor his last minutes. He was unusually tolerant of the Cruciatus, which meant she was free to have a bit of sport with him. She grabbed the boy's face in one strong hand and jerked his head forward so she could stare into his eyes. "You've such a pretty face. It's a shame you're a _Muggle_." She purred before shoving him backwards with enough force that his head slammed into the floor with a loud crack.

"Bella, come on. We can't stay here any longer." Peter Pettigrew mewled, anxious to be on his way. He gnawed nervously on his lower lip as he watched his comrade have her fun. Ever since watching the Potter child being passed off to his relatives Peter had been feeling restless, like something ominous was about to happen. Bella appeared not to have heard his suggestion, which did not surprise Peter since she tended to be rather focused when she was playing. He absently gnawed on a fingernail, as he waited for Bella to finish what she had started.

Muggle homes made Peter mildly uncomfortable and this one was no exception. His attention wandered over to the sitting room until a loud beeping coming from a box in the corner drew his attention. If he remembered his Muggle Studies courses well enough, the box was some kind of communication device that Muggles used to pass on news to one another. He was about to return back to Bella when the picture in the box suddenly switched to a car at the bottom of a ravine. A new voice issued from the box saying something about a terrible car accident. Curious, Peter looked closer at the picture and realized the car looked quite familiar. It had after all, almost ran over his Animagus form at King's Cross Station today after he had witnessed Potter being taken by his Muggle relatives. _Muggle studies had finally paid off!_ Peter thought gleefully.

Another scream from the Muggle pulled Pettigrew's attention away from the box. "Wait Bella!" He cried, knocking Bellatrix's wand aside. "I have some questions for this Muggle." His beady eyes narrowed. Pointing to the box he asked, "Where is this location and how could we reach it?"

xxxxxxxx

"Harry? Harry? Can you hear me?" A vaguely familiar voice called as Harry felt himself groggily returning to awareness. His glasses had slid down his nose and unconsciously he reached to push them up. Pain shot through his neck and shoulder as he tried to move his arm, making him wince and cry out.

"Don't move, Harry. We're going to get you out. Just try to relax." Nick said reassuringly as he finished securing a tarp over the opening to keep the continuing torrents of water off the boy. Once he had it in place, he reached out and fastened a soft collar around Harry's throat to prevent him from hurting his spine when he was moved. Nick then removed Harry's glasses for safekeeping. With sure strokes Nick sliced through the seat belt. Harry winced as his body slumped forward a bit. Nick slipped a blood pressure cuff around Harry's arm and began a simple assessment while trying to disturb the boy as little as possible. "You're doing fine, Harry. Try to stay with me. I'm going to go back out and get the carrier and try to hoist you out."

xxxxxxxx

Fletcher and Snape Apparated a short distance from the wreckage. Fletcher breathed a sigh of relief finding that they had both arrived in one piece. He had been to this general area before but it had been some time ago and Apparating to less familiar locations was always risky. Of course, he hadn't passed that on to his unpleasant companion. Instead, Fletcher had simply pretended that everything was fine as he took Snape's arm to guide the Apparition. Once they arrived, Snape told Fletcher to create a diversion while he went below to check on the teen. Fletcher's eyebrows rose but he made no further comment.

Snape slowly approached the vehicle, reflexively stepping carefully so as not to slide on the mud slicked ground. Lightning flashed, illuminating the bleak landscape and briefly silhouetting another group of new arrivals. The tall, arrogant frame of Bellatrix Lestrange was holding the limp form of a Muggle by his hair with Wormtail standing deferentially just behind her. Snape's mind instantly shot into overdrive. _Bloody hell! How in Merlin's name would they know Potter was here? _he thought as he carefully placed a couple of rescue workers between his position and Bellatrix despite the Disillusionment Charm.

xxxxxxxx

A thankfully unconscious Harry was lifted slowly from the wreckage, with Nick's steady hands helping to guide Harry through the opening. The straps holding Harry onto the carrier were snug enough to prevent the young Gryffindor from falling or further injury but Nick wanted to get Harry lying flat on a stretcher as soon as possible. The rescuer squatted on top of the car to guide Harry the last few feet to the others waiting below. With Harry safely on the ground, Nick slid down and quickly released the straps as others held umbrellas over the stretcher. Nick slid a silver thermal blanket over the shivering teen with a reassuring smile. Nick was pleased to note that the boy was already beginning to stir and call out as the team of rescuers carried him up the embankment. Nick took Harry's cold hand and squeezed it gently in an attempt to reassure the teen.

xxxxxxxx

Severus kept a wary eye on Lestrange as she quickened her pace towards the knot of rescue personnel hovering over the boy. Briefly Snape's eyes flicked to where he had left Fletcher. _Where is my diversion, you dolt!_ he groused to himself. As if in response to his grumbling, a loud BOOM cut across the noise of the rescue as a cloud of orange flames suddenly lit up the night sky from the remains of an unoccupied television van near the edge of the scene. Hot debris rained down, causing people to scramble for cover. Only the rescuers carrying Harry did not waver in their task as they continued towards the waiting ambulance. Snape watched as several rescuers who were waiting at the ambulance scrambled to the explosion site to attend to a few bystanders who had been injured by the falling debris.

xxxxxxxx

Harry gritted his teeth as the intermittent waves of unrelenting pain clawed their way up and down his legs. He clung tightly to Nick's hand, needing the reassurance that all would be well. Every tiny movement of the stretcher seemed to bring a new level of pain to Harry's body. He felt his stomach begin to rebel. "I'm going to throw up!" Harry groaned as another bump made the churning in his stomach worse.

Nick barely managed to put a small basin in front of Harry's mouth before the teen lost the contents of his stomach. Gently Nick guided Harry's head back down to the stretcher, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. The rescuer then smiled at the pale-looking boy "You're doing just fine, kid. I bet you'll get a new nickname, Harry. They'll start to call you 'the boy who lived.' You're a very lucky kid."

Harry cringed inwardly but made no comment at Nick's words, so the rescuer never noticed Harry's distress. As the stretcher continued on it's journey, Harry lay as still as possible contemplating the alluring pull of sleep. The stretcher reached the top of the hill after what seemed like a small eternity to Harry and was gently lowered to the ground as the wheels were unfolded. Being wheeled around instead of carried was a blessed relief for Harry.

xxxxxxxx

Snape was standing near the back of the ambulance with a clear line of sight on Bellatrix's cautious approach. The diversion had scattered the onlookers but had not dissuaded the dedicated personnel, which seemed to be making Bellatrix a little uncertain about her course of action. Pettigrew drifted along behind Bellatrix, obviously ready to follow her lead but with no plan of his own. Watching the scene play out, Severus tentatively decided there were too many Muggles around for Bellatrix to cause a scene, not to mention several vehicles with those Muggle picture makers pointed at the rescue attempt. Not that he would count on that since Bellatrix was always a wildcard being more than a little insane. As she drew closer to where he stood Severus slipper deeper into the shadows, even though he knew he could not be seen.

The back of the ambulance opened and Harry's stretcher was carefully loaded inside followed closely by Nick who reached back to close the door. The Death Eater witch glared mutely at the back of the ambulance then suddenly strode forward, pushing hapless Muggles out of her way_. Drat, she would chose to make a scene after all. _Snape thought as he abandoned his position and jumped through the closing doors of the ambulance, knocking Nick backward in the process. Snape wrenched the door shut behind him barely in time to keep Bellatrix out.

xxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Nick grumbled before noticing the doors. "Hey, doors just don't shut on their own!" Nick peered around the interior of the ambulance as he scrambled up from the floor. "Is anyone here?" he tentatively asked. Just outside the cab, Nick could hear the driver gathering the last of the equipment. _Come on, Joe. Let's get the hell out of here!_ Nick thought, as a chill ran up his spine. He wasn't the type to believe in ghosts but he had heard plenty of creepy stories over the years. Stories that always seemed to start with "It was a dark and stormy night…"

Snape quietly drew his wand and used a mild stunning hex on the Muggle before withdrawing a blue vial from his emergency potions kit from his pocket. Bending toward Harry's ear he whispered, "Potter? I need to you drink this fortifying draught before we can get you away from here."

Harry licked his parched lips when he heard a voice near his ear. He opened his good eye but saw no one. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed that Nick was not moving. He was slouching back against the wall of the ambulance; eyes closed and mouth slack. "Nick?"

"He's fine, Potter!" Snape snapped. _This child will be the ruination of me yet! We cannot tarry here. Bellatrix will certainly find another way to get to the child. _Snape thought, trying to tamp down his rising temper.

Harry looked toward the point where he thought the voice was coming from straining his myopic eye, but there was nobody there. _I must be hearing things, but why Snape of all people? _he thought, drifting back to sleep.

Snape was about to withdraw the Disillusionment Charm when the front doors to the ambulance opened and two people climbed in, Lestrange and Pettigrew. Bellatrix glanced into the back long enough to see that Potter was there as Peter turned on the ignition. Snape moved as close as he dared to Harry before leaning over to whisper in the boy's ear. "Potter, be silent and drink this potion! It is imperative that we leave here as soon as possible." He hissed.

Harry's eye snapped open. He was about to speak when he felt an invisible hand cover his mouth. "Did I not _just_ say be silent? Drink this." Snape snapped as he tapped the vial, making it visible again. He held the bottle to the boy's lips, surprised when Harry's hand snaked out to try to knock it out of his grip. "Do not do this child, not now!" Snape spat.

Harry's head was spinning. _This must be some sort of Death Eater trick! Why would Snape try to help me? _Harry thought, trying to summon his strength and focus his mind. Giving up Harry moaned, "Leave me alone," turning his head away from the voice.

"Alright back there, sweetie?" Lestrange cackled, glancing back again as she heard Potter. The ambulance veered off the road and began to careen across the grass fishtailing wildly. "Be careful, Wormtail. We've got _precious cargo_!" Bellatrix snapped sarcastically, turning her attention back towards the front of the vehicle. Approaching sirens could be heard in the distance

When Snape was sure Bellatrix' attention was focused elsewhere he considered performing a quick silencing spell on Harry and told him just that. Snape then put his hand on Harry's forehead tipping it back and putting the vial to the Gryffindor's lips. Snape quickly emptied the contents, clamping his hand over the boy's mouth and waiting for him to swallow. _Come on, you stubborn boy! _Snape thought, holding the stubborn boy's head. After what seemed like an eternity Harry's Adam's apple bobbed, cueing Snape that Harry had swallowed the potion.

Snape then sat the empty potion vial on Harry's chest, pointing his wand to it in preparation of making a portkey. As he concentrated on the spell the ambulance jerked off the road onto gravel, knocking the bottle from Harry's chest and onto Nick's lap. Snape clenched his wand tighter and levitated the vial back to begin again. The sirens were becoming louder now and Snape hazarded a quick glance through the back window, seeing two Muggle cars with flashing lights whirling atop them quickly approach.

Harry whimpered softly as the ambulance jerked again. _We're all going to die_, he thought, his mind reeling at the thought of a second accident. His heart started to race and he found it suddenly difficult to breathe. He felt something being placed on his chest and reached to swat it off, not realizing it was the vial.

"Foolish child!" Snape whispered. "It will be a portkey, you dunderhead!" He tapped it with his wand and it spun for a moment, coming to rest on its side. "When I say three, touch the bottle, understand?"

"Yes," Harry rasped His eye rested on Nick."What about Nick? We can't leave him here!" Harry whispered urgently.

Snape glanced at the rescue worker. The Death Eaters would most definitely kill the Muggle, slowly. He took Nick's hand and brought him closer to Harry, effortlessly moving the Muggle's limp arm. "On three then, Potter. One…" The ambulance jerked again sliding on the slick grass and Bellatrix grabbed the wheel herself cursing Pettigrew's fumbling efforts. "Two…" The ambulance jerked back on the road and directly toward oncoming traffic. "Three." As the ambulance jerked off the road again heading directly for a tree, Harry touched the bottle, as did Snape, jerking Nick's hand forward as well. The three disappeared just as the ambulance collided with the tree.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the feedback. It really is appreciated. Chapters one and two were revised for those of you who read them before. The biggest change is that Fletcher was brought in initially instead of Snape.

I can't guarantee fast updates but can hopefully produce quality ones, with the help of my **invaluable betas**, **Dark Lady of Slytherin** and **Shavaineth**! You guys rock!


	3. Wildwood

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them. 

**Unprotected**

Chapter Three: Wildwood 

Harry gritted his teeth against the gnawing pain in his legs as Snape floated him slowly onto the bed in the room they had arrived in via portkey. Harry didn't care where he was or why he just wanted the pain to stop. The teen watched his teacher levitate the Muggle rescue worker, Nick, to an overstuffed armchair across the room. _What is this_, Harry thought; _Snape leaves up the Disillusionment Charm so no one can see him being nice to a Muggle?_

Satisfied his charges were safe for the moment Severus removed the Disillusionment Charm from himself, before calling for the Snape house-elf. "Poe?"

The house-elf, clad only in a black tea towel, quickly popped in and bowed low before Severus. "Master Snape. How can Poe assist?" His words were sufficiently servile but his tone icy. The house-elf was displeased that Maia Snape's only son had not attended his mother's yearly luncheon and as a result his Mistress had been especially difficult to please today.

All too aware of the house-elf's loyalties, Severus kept his anger in check and calmly answered. "I need to you to tell Mother she is needed in here at once and when a man named Fletcher arrives tell me. Go."

Bowing once more, the elf softly popped out.

Severus then reached into his pocket, retrieving his emergency potions kit. Enlarging it, he took out a purple bottle. "My mother, Maia Snape, is a healer, Potter. She will tend to your injuries as soon as she gets here, in the meantime, this potion will relieve your pain but may make you drowsy."

Harry nodded, suppressing a wince at the sudden flash of pain in his shoulder and neck that the movement caused. _I will not cry or scream in front of this man! I won't allow it, _he thought. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow.

Severus meticulously measured out a small amount of potion, before sliding a hand under Harry's neck, With a surprisingly gentle touch, Snape lifted the boy's head slightly and placed the cup to his lips. "Drink," Severus ordered.

Harry obeyed, cringing slightly as the thick, gritty solution slid down his throat. It was bitter but that didn't matter as long as it helped with the pain. Before he had finished the draught Harry began to feel the welcome warmth spreading outwards from his chest. Harry felt his legs relax slightly as his arms began to feel too heavy. Finally, his fingers and toes began to feel toasty warm again. Harry's eyes drifted shut, the pain dulling.

"Better, Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk as he eased the Gryffindor's head back down.

"Mmm Hmm." Harry felt like he was floating. Curious, he carefully opened his good eye to glance around to be sure that he was still firmly on the bed.

"No, Potter. You're not floating. It is simply a side-effect of the potion." Snape crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips.

Harry stared at Snape, mouth agape. _Is he reading my mind?_ Harry thought.

"No, Potter. How many times must I tell you that I cannot _read minds_?" Snape replied, slightly amused, as he recalled the last time he and Harry had covered this same territory. "The floating sensation is a common side effect of the potion. That is all."

A wave of potion-induced contentment washed over Harry and the young Gryffindor smiled. "Is this your house then, Snape?" Harry softly slurred.

Raising one finely chiseled eyebrow at Harry's familiarity, Severus tamped down a flash or irritation toward the ungrateful, nosy brat. "Yes, Potter. This is my family home, Wildwood."

The teen recalled how Snape had asked the house-elf to get his _mother_. The thought of the solitary, rancorous Snape living with his mother was too much for Harry to bear and he began to chuckle.

"What is so amusing to you, Potter?" snapped Severus.

"Do you live with your mum?" Harry mumbled, beyond caring that he was treading dangerous waters. The potion had loosened his tongue and dulled his sense of self-preservation.

"My mother lives with _me_, yes, Potter." A sneer spread across the teacher's pale face as he glared at the snickering teen.

Poe entered the room with a soft pop. "Master Snape, the man you were expecting has arrived."

Harry watched the small elf who came only to just past Snape's knees. This elf had an almost regal bearing, standing tall with his long thin nose in the air; He did not cower and beat himself like Dobby nor moan and cry like Winky. _The Snape's must treat their elves with some respect. _Harry thought. _It must be better to be Snape's house-elf than his student_. Harry grumbled wryly to himself.

"Please show Fletcher to this room, Poe. When will Mother arrive?"

"I _have_ arrived," came a caustic reply from the doorway where a small woman with iron-gray hair piled high on her head in a loose bun was seated in a wheelchair. She wore a pale blue outer robe over a high-necked navy gown finished with a gold filigree brooch at her throat. She waved off Poe who popped out of the room.

"You've _missed _the luncheon, Severus," she spat, eyes narrowing. Her magically powered wheelchair glided into the room. Spying the teen on the bed and an unconscious man in the chair, she sneered. "You _finally _bring someone home for me to meet and it isn't a woman? Should I be surprised?" She crossed her arms over her chest, as she turned to glare at her son.

_What did she say?_ thought Harry, wide-eyed. _Is she suggesting that Snape is…is…? _Watching Snape's obvious discomfiture, Harry had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing outright. The teen watched the blurry figure of a woman approach.

Severus felt the familiar fight beginning already. "It's not what you think, Mother. The boy—"

"—Boy? You brought a student here? _Severus Godric Snape are you daft_?"

Harry burst out laughing. _"Godric… as in Gryffindor?"_ Belatedly he clapped his hand over his mouth as he felt the heat of Snape's glare.

Ignoring Harry's outburst, Severus' hands balled into fists and his face colored. Through gritted teeth he replied, "Mother, this is Harry Potter and—"

"—Who did you say it is?" Mother Snape's mood abruptly shifted and she brought her wheelchair closer to the bed, curious about its occupant.

"Harry Potter, Mother. I had no choice in the matter. It was unexpected. The child needs medical attention and Hogwarts is empty." Severus bent his head forward, allowing his black hair to fall forward like a curtain effectively hiding his face.

Healer Snape paused beside the bed. Taking her wand from her sleeve she tapped the chair causing it to expand upwards so that she could see the boy better. She smiled reassuringly at the teen.

Harry could see the woman more clearly and as she smiled at him he felt safe. The young Gryffindor looked closely at Mrs. Snape thinking that she must've been very pretty as a young woman. He remembered her faintly from Snape's memories of an argument between her and a man. Maia Snape had laughing brown eyes and deep laugh lines around her mouth and Harry noticed that she and her son shared a similar shape to their eyes and lips but the sameness ended there.

"What happened to this child?" Maia asked softly, concern showing in her eyes. She reached out and tenderly smoothed the hair back from Harry's forehead noting his lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"An accident in a Muggle automobile," Severus softly replied, his eyes downcast.

"Gracious!" She waved her wand over Harry's body in a quick up and down motion and then ran it over his legs repeatedly. "You poor dear!" she said soothingly to Harry. She then snapped at her son over her shoulder. "How could anyone leave the Boy Who Lived with Muggles?"

"I _am not_ in charge of Harry Potter, Mother!" Severus felt the color rising to his cheeks.

"If _that _is true then he would not be _here_, son." Maia began barking orders to Severus for different potions that she would require.

Harry watched the interaction between mother and son with fascination. Maia Snape was obviously intelligent and could hold her own with the quick-tempered Potions Master, yet she also showed Harry compassion something the teen had not come to expect from a Snape. Harry allowed himself to relax; feeling that he could trust this Healer, even if she was a Snape.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mundungus Fletcher ogled the expensive looking bric-a-brac in the Snape sitting room as he waited. Picking up a small golden statue of a wizard casting a spell, he tipped it on its side to check for markings on the bottom. The golden figure suddenly came alive in his hand, smacking Mundungus' hand with its tiny wand. Fletcher dropped the statue in favor of rubbing his hand "Blimey, you little blighter!" he shouted at the statue. To Mundungus' surprise the statue then Apparated itself back to its proper place while angrily shaking its golden wand at the dodgy man. Nonplussed, Fletcher rubbed his hands together and quickly crossed the room to the curio cabinet reaching for the glass door.

Unnoticed by Fletcher, Poe silently entered the room. "Master, that is not wise." The house-elf said, matter-of-factly. "Mistress Snape has many protections in place."

Mundungus started at the tiny voice coming from near his elbow and banged his shin on a low table as he spun around to face the intruder. "I wasn't doin' nothin," Fletcher stammered, backing away from the cabinet just the same, his hands in the air.

The house-elf peered at Fletcher, his face expressionless. "Master Snape wishes you to follow me."

Fletcher's eyes lingered on the expensive furnishings as he reluctantly left the room. He followed the elf up a winding mahogany staircase, his greedy eyes drinking in the opulent surroundings, rich tapestries, and niches with tastefully expensive marble statues. At the fourth landing Poe led the way down one corridor which quickly branched into another then a third. As they approached a room at the far end of the hall, Mundungus could hear raised voices and slowed his pace considerably. The house-elf reached the door but did not enter immediately, beckoning him onward instead. As Fletcher entered the elf disappeared with a soft pop.

Mundungus was dumbstruck by the sight that met his eyes when he entered the room. Heavy maroon, velvet drapes covered the tall windows along one wall. A floor length tapestry completely covered another wall. The tapestry depicted the famous battle between Grindelwald and Dumbledore. The figures moved warily around one another, wands aloft. Hearing a woman's voice, Fletcher's attention was drawn to an older woman in a wheelchair, barking orders at Severus Snape, who looked flustered. Fletcher's eyebrows rose as Severus' head snapped up and his angry black gaze focused on Mundungus.

"Get in here," the Slytherin spat. "Did you notify Dumbledore?"

Mundungus cautiously approached the others. "Yes. Half an hour," Fletcher cryptically replied, not sure how much this woman knew. Suddenly he spotted Nick's unconscious form slumped in the chair. Curious, he pointed to the unconscious medic and asked, "What's all this then?"

"I had no choice. The Death Eaters would have killed him," Severus replied with a slight defensive edge to his voice.

"Death Eaters?" Healer Snape's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth, a shudder going through her body.

"Not to worry, Mother. I had a Disillusionment Charm applied. _They_ did not see me," Severus said softly, attempting to placate his mother.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. _What's he talking about_, he thought. _What's all this 'they' business?_

"That's what you _believe_, anyway," Maia spat. "Do not underestimate those demons!"

"Your _son_ is one of those demons," said Harry, frowning.

Healer Snape was gobsmacked. "What is this child saying?" Placing a hand to her chest she leveled a piercing glare to the boy.

Harry gaped at Mrs. Snape. _She doesn't know her son is a Death Eater? _he thought.

"It's nonsense, Mother, utter nonsense. The pain potion has gone to his head." Snape covertly glared at Potter before turning his trademark smirk on Fletcher and changing the subject. "Mother, Fletcher here can help us set the bones in Potter's legs."

At Severus' words the smile disappeared from Harry's face. His green eyes moved to the younger Snape, knowing that his teacher was not the least bit pleased with him right now_. Oh boy, with him looking at me like that I certainly don't want him laying his hands on me! _Harry thought. "M-My legs, they don't hurt anymore. I-I think they're fine." Harry gulped as a knot of fear lumped in his throat.

"Don't scare the child, Severus. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you, did you, dear," said Maia Snape, her tone softening as she gently stroked Harry's hand.

"No Ma'am. I'm sorry, sir." Harry said, staring at the duvet to avoid Severus Snape's disapproving frown.

"People say some pretty crazy things under the effects of potions. It'll be fine dear," the Healer answered. She continued on in a very soft yet firm tone. "We need to set the bones and then I'll put a binding charm on your legs to keep them still until they're healed properly." She motioned for Fletcher to come closer. "Get over here and be of some use. Grab the boy's torso and apply counter-pressure while Severus straightens out the boy's legs."

"Er?" said Fletcher, paling as the bile rose in his throat. Mundungus was never very good at Healer-type things, mostly since the sight of blood made him faint.

"Gracious, Severus. Where did you get this one?" Maia griped, scowling at Fletcher's squeamishness.

With a particularly cruel smirk for Fletcher's discomfort, Severus positioned the other man on the bed holding Harry's upper body around the upper chest. "Pull when the Healer says pull, understand?" Severus barked in his most condescending tone.

Fletcher nodded, his shaky arms looped around Harry's body.

Harry, for his part, was rapidly becoming more restless with each passing second. He wasn't sure if Mrs. Snape was being kind or if she still blamed him for the Death Eater comment and was going to be as cruel as her son could be. "I really am fine, Mrs. Snape, _really!"_

"_Healer _Snape, Potter," Severus corrected, kneeling on the bed and reaching for Harry's right ankle.

Mrs. Snape smiled and patted the frightened teen's hand, trying to reassure him. "You've had a pain potion, so you will feel an uncomfortable pressure but you should not feel pain, dear." Not wishing to draw out the child's discomfort any longer she called out, "Pull!"

Fletcher pulled back on Harry's body and Severus pulled his right leg, adjusting the position as his mother directed. She had her wand trained on the leg and called out "Stop!" when the position was correct. She then applied the binding charm and the trio repeated the process on the other leg.

As Mrs. Snape had promised, Harry felt pressure but no pain while the bones were set. He was still pleased when they finished with his legs. He sighed in relief as Fletcher laid him back onto the bed. Mundungus could tell great stories but he smelled rather ripe and Harry did not wish to have him that close again.

"Better?" asked Maia kindly.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Snape," Harry replied with a weak smile.

"_Healer _Snape, Potter," Severus corrected.

"Don't give the child such a hard time Severus. He's had a rather difficult day." She had Severus give Harry several more potions and rub some salve around his eye. Healer Snape then stretched her back. "I think I shall have a lie down before dinner. If you have need of anything, Harry, call for Poe...or Severus." Mother Snape wheeled out of the room, ignoring her son's defiant stare.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry smiled again.

Severus made certain that his mother was out of earshot before he leaned in close to Harry's ear, growling. _"Do not say anything like that to Mother again, Potter!"_

"What?" Harry replied, drawing back against the pillow.

"You know perfectly well, **what**!" Snape waggled a long finger in Harry's face.

"Doesn't she know about your—"

"—She does_ not_ and it will remain that way, Potter!" Snape's face colored with anger. "While you are here under my roof you will treat me and my mother with utmost respect or I'll throw you out on your ear, understood?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore peered at the unconscious rescue worker who was now sprawled in an armchair near the fire in the ornate drawing room. The headmaster pulled Harry's glasses from the Muggle's shirt pocket and crossed the room sitting them on the table in front of him as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Hmm. This Muggle saw Harry, as did countless others who were watching those… boxes in their homes?"

Snape nodded. "We could Obliviate him but there is still the problem of the others who saw Potter being loaded into the ambulance. We also need to secure Potter's belongings. They should not fall into Muggle hands."

"Quite." Dumbledore's pale blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he thought. He looked around at the expectant faces of the other Order members. "We have no control over the many Muggles who may have seen him. They saw the ambulance being commandeered and subsequently crashed. They will assume the child was taken by force. We shall have to leave that as it is for now." Dumbledore was lost in thought for a moment. _So many things can go wrong if I make the wrong decision now, _he pondered. "Arthur, find where the Muggles took the auto and retrieve Harry's things. Keep your encounters to a minimum and Obliviate any who suspect something is amiss."

Arthur nodded. "Can I see Harry before I go?"

Snape nodded brusquely. "He is sleeping. Do not wake him."

"This brings up another point." Dumbledore ran a hand over his long white beard. "No one outside of this room must know that Mr. Potter is here…" He glanced pointedly at Molly and Arthur. "That includes young Ronald of course."

"He won't stand for it!" Molly shouted. "Harry is his best friend, Albus. _What do we tell him?"_

"You may tell him that a Fidelius Charm has been employed, which will be true." Albus said.

"Who will be the Secret Keeper, you?" asked Kingsley.

"I believe that it may be better for another to serve as Secret Keeper, someone people would not be inclined to suspect." Albus steepled his fingers, as he leaned his elbows on the table. "I had thought Severus might be a good choice."

Stunned silence met the suggestion until Moody spoke up. "Snape can't be trusted!"

Dumbledore bristled. "I have utmost confidence in everyone in this room, Severus included."

Severus stared unseeing at the table, his fists clenched tightly underneath and away from prying eyes. "Albus, it would be better if you were the Secret Keeper," Severus said, keeping the tone of his voice deliberately light.

"If that is your wish, Severus," replied Albus sadly.

"What about the Muggle?" asked Fletcher, pointing back to the figure slumped in the chair.

"I'll take care of him," volunteered Molly. "I've always been rather good at memory charms."

Dumbledore gave her a curt nod before changing the subject. "Kingsley, were the two Death Eaters killed in the crash?"

The wizard shook his head. "There was some blood found in the cab of the ambulance but there were no bodies. We will have to assume that they Apparated from the site. The Muggles suspect some sort of terrorist attack."

"Why would terrorists want a young boy?" asked Tonks in disbelief.

Moody shrugged as he answered. "The fact that everyone associated with the ambulance disappeared is suspicious. They'll be looking for a connection between the boy and anything else."

Dumbledore sat back, his brows furrowed in thought. "We shall simply have to wait and see how it plays out, I'm afraid," said the headmaster sadly.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

The meeting was long over and Severus was now seething as he paced in his study. It angered him that after all of this time fighting on the side of Light that he was still seen as untrustworthy. Even after he had risked his neck to bring the child here so Mother could heal him. _There is nothing I can do that will ever change some of their opinions about me. Why do I even bother? _he thought in exasperation. He heard a soft knock coming from the closed door. "Yes?" he snarled.

Slowly the door opened and Remus Lupin stuck his head in. "Uh, Severus? I wanted to see Harry before I left." Hearing no immediate response from Snape, Remus continued. "I have Harry's glasses." The lycanthrope said, patting his bulky shirt pocket.

"You don't need my permission to see the child, _Lupin,_" Severus snarled as he rolled his eyes mockingly at the werewolf.

"I do, however, need to know where the room is; this place is a bloody maze!" Remus smiled good-naturedly, further souring the Potion Master's mood.

Severus frowned. "Call for Poe, he can assist you." The Slytherin Head of House picked up a book, wordlessly signaling to Lupin that he should go.

"Er…" Remus said hesitantly as he waited for Severus to glare at him again. "I did call for Poe but he is with your mother and she told me to… call…for… you." Remus gulped, staring at the pattern in the oriental rug, unable to meet the wrath that radiated from Snape's dark gaze.

Severus growled and crossed to the door. "Come on, then." he snarled, roughly pushing past the lycanthrope to lead the way.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§


	4. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them 

**Unprotected**

**Author's note: **Yes, this is a Snape/Harry mentor type story, not slash, with strong elements of angst and hurt/comfort, and of course _action_.

Thanks, as always, to my beta, **Shavaineth!**

**Chapter Four: Discovered**

As Severus and Remus neared the room where Harry slept, they could hear soft moaning. As if by silent agreement, the two wizards quickened their pace. The moaning became louder as they reached the door. Harry was crying out in pain_. His pain potion should not have worn off so quickly, _thought Severus as he reached the door, flinging it open. Harry lay on the bed, tangled in his blankets and clutching his scar as his body writhed in obvious pain.

Remus reached the boy's side first. "Harry? Harry, it's okay. We're here." The lycanthrope touched Harry's shoulder gently.

Severus smirked as the teen quieted immediately upon hearing Lupin's soft voice. The boy blinked and squinted as if trying unsuccessfully to focus his gaze. Snape watched as Lupin drew Harry's glasses from his shirt pocket and then placed them on the boy's face. The young Gryffindor slowly cocked his head to the side, his expression unreadable. Harry's slow, deliberate movements were so unlike the teen's usual hurried motions that Severus began to have a sinking feeling about the way things were going. A feral grin split Harry's face and he laughed, a high pitched cackle that made the hairs on the back of Severus' neck stand on end. Severus' eyes suddenly widened in surprise. _That laugh! I know that laugh!_ the Potions Master thought with increasing trepidation. As Harry stared deeply into Severus' eyes, the teacher could swear he saw a faint trace of a red glow within their emerald depths.

An eerie voice came from the young Gryffindor's body. "Severus, my traitor." Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared at Snape.

Severus felt an icy sting in his Dark Mark, one that traveled up his arm and ended in his heart, chilling him to the bone. _This can't be happening_, thought Severus. The Potions Master could not seem to move at all. _After all of this time, all of this work for the Order, all of the meticulous planning to prevent being found out, it just can't be happening_. Severus' thoughts were scrabbling around in his mind as he stared mutely at the boy/Dark Lord until the eye contact was broken by someone's hand covering Potter's eyes.

Remus' hand shot out, covering Harry's' eyes and breaking the link. The lycanthrope gaped at Severus, silently mouthing 'you-know-who'?

Severus, who had gone white as a sheet, mutely nodded, his heart hammering against his ribs, so loud he was certain the werewolf could hear it. His eyes caught Lupin's curious gaze and he sneered in turn, not wishing to show any further vulnerability. The Potions Master raked a trembling hand through his black hair as his mind whirled considering the implications. It seemed the day he had always known was coming had indeed arrived. Severus had been discovered as a spy. The Dark Lord would be out for his blood.

Speaking of blood, with the Dursleys dead, Potter no longer had the protection from his mother's sacrifice. The child was in a vulnerable position, compounded considerably by his currently weakened physical condition. Potter was practically helpless with the Dark Lord knowing exactly where to look for him. _We must go into hiding at once, _thought Severus_. Mother! She will now be in danger as well! Well that settles it; she simply must go into hiding with us. _Severus took a deep breath. _May Merlin protect us all!_

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry bit his lip, feeling suddenly dizzy as he felt Voldemort leaving his mind. It frightened Harry to have no control over his mind, to see what was happening but being unable to do anything terrified him. It was like having a terrible nightmare from which you cannot awaken. The teen began to tremble, hating his helplessness. Harry yanked desperately at Remus' hand, trying to pull it away from his eyes. "Voldemort! He saw Snape! He knows that Snape brought me here." Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. Yes, Snape was a nasty git but Harry didn't want to be responsible for anyone else's death.

Remus removed his hand and looked at Harry with sadness in his amber eyes. "I'm afraid so."

"We must leave here at once," Snape barked, shaking off the last of his shock. "Lupin, notify Dumbledore and tell him we must leave here immediately."

"You must go to headquarters," Remus said matter-of-factly, pulling out his hand mirror.

"_What?"_ Harry shrieked. "I can't go there…not anymore." Thoughts of Sirius filled his mind. "Please don't make me go there. I'll go anywhere else!" He frantically searched his mind for any reason why he couldn't go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "What about Kreacher?"

"Dobby was dispatched to headquarters after…what happened to Sirius," the werewolf said, his voice fading as he said the name of his dear friend. Clearing his throat, Remus continued, "Kreacher is no longer there and Dobby has modified the old house-elf's memory." Remus smiled weakly.

"Please don't make me go there…please?" Harry reached out to grab Remus' shirt.

Going to headquarters did not sit well with the Potions Master either but their immediate safety overrode any other concerns at this point. Severus frowned at the scene before him, turning away from the two. Lupin always seemed to be putty in Potter's hands but Severus would not allow himself to be put in the same position. Suddenly irritated by what he saw as teenage hysterics from an overindulged child Severus barked, "That is _enough_, Potter!"

The sudden sound caused the other two to jump before turning to look at Severus. The Potions Master then turned on his heel to face Lupin, glaring at the lycanthrope. "Prepare the child to go," he said in a deceptively soft voice. "We leave in five minutes." Snape then swept from the room leaving the others staring after him in stunned silence.

Remus sighed. "You won't be there very long, Harry, and never alone." He patted the teen's hand. "We'll see to that."

Harry was not ready to concede. "I can't go there!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's the only safe place," the lycanthrope answered, secretly wondering if there was any place safe for the teen now.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

In mere minutes the household had prepared to vacate Wildwood. Harry was momentarily alone in the bedroom laying on the stretcher that Remus had conjured for him. His mind was filled with thoughts of Sirius. It seemed like only yesterday that his godfather had met his undeserved fate, falling through the veil. Closing his eyes, Harry could replay the scene over and over again in his mind with haunting clarity. With Sirius' death, Harry had not only lost his godfather, but the last person who had really loved him. Harry absently picked at a loose thread on the blanket covering his currently useless legs _I wonder if the portrait of Mrs. Black is still screeching at people?_ he thought. He bit his lip hard as he felt tears spring into his eyes. The pain of his loss was still so fresh, so raw. Hearing the door open Harry quickly wiped his eyes and turned his head away from the door, trying to hide the evidence of his tears.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

"I cannot understand why we have to do things in such a rush! For Merlin's sake, Severus, I was just going to take a nice bath. You know how my legs bother me if I don't get a good soak," Maia protested as she wheeled into Harry's room with a small gray cat sleeping on her lap. Poe silently followed in the Healer's wake; his small arms loaded down with boxes, which he was hastily shrinking and stuffing into his pockets. The Healer stopped once inside the room and twisted in her chair to look behind her, realizing she was alone except for the house-elf and the patient in bed. "Where did he go? Severus? _Severus?"_

Severus ignored his mother's complaints as he stopped outside the room to go over some last minute instructions with Lupin. "Here's the portkey." Severus handed Remus a quill, tip-first. "Touch the opposite end when you're ready. It will take you to the main sitting room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Take Potter and go. I'll get my mother and meet you there."

"Yes, of course," Remus said, watching Severus turn for the door. The werewolf reached out and took Severus' arm. "Be careful."

Severus first sneered at the offending hand touching his arm, but after seeing the concern in the lycanthrope's face, he briefly nodded then hurried after his mother, with Lupin following.

"_There you are!_ It's very rude of you to do all of this, without any explanation! I demand to know what this is about!" Maia snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in a manner so similar to her son's that it was easy to see where he had learned it. The gray cat continued his nap, apparently oblivious to the commotion around him.

"Mother, I have told you that I will explain things as soon as we are safely at our destination," Severus calmly explained, trying valiantly to hold his temper in check.

"You haven't even told me where this destination is, young man! I will not move one inch from this room until I know more," Maia fumed.

Severus had had enough. He strode across the room to his mother, his face red with rage. _"We will discuss this later, Mother! Time is of the essence!"_

Maia's brown eyes grew round. "I-I…how _dare _you speak to me that way!"

A loud crash reverberated through the house, shaking it to its very core. A loud bell began to sound through every room of the house. Downstairs black robed figures with white masks poured in through the now-charred opening of what had once been the front door.

Severus pointed his wand to the wall and conjured a magical blueprint of the house with areas glowing in red where the wards were breached. Multiple red dots headed for the staircase. Severus began to fortify the door with spells, flashes of color springing from the tip of his wand. _"These wards won't hold for long!" _Severus yelled to Remus over the deafening shriek of the alarm._ "Take Potter and go now!"_

Remus swallowed hard and ran to Harry holding out the quill, his shaky hand evidence of his rising fear. Severus glanced over his shoulder as the two disappeared from sight. He then handed the house-elf a paper that gave him the location of house. _"Go now, Poe. We'll be along!"_ Severus' head was now pounding with the rhythm of the alarm. Severus watched Poe Disapparate and then held out another quill to his mother. He could see the fear in her eyes, even as she tried to hide it from him.

Maia was terrified. She had not realized the severity of the situation they were in up to this point and now it was all crashing down around her ears. She knew very little of Death Eaters first hand and was certainly not eager to learn it now. As she extended a tremulous hand for the quill, she jostled the sleeping cat. The cat promptly leapt off her lap and ran under the bed where Harry had lain. "No! Spencer, come back!"

"Forget _that_ _cat _mother! We've got to go. Now!" Severus tried unsuccessfully to get his mother to touch the quill.

"_I won't leave without Spencer!"_ Maia shrieked.

Pocketing the quill and balling his hands into fists in frustration, Severus dropped to his knees and scrambled to the bed, reaching under for the cat. Spencer would have none of that and clawed his hand, hissing loudly. "Bloody cat!" yelled Severus, drawing his hand back to look at the red stripes covering it. Sneering, he reached under the bed again and as he did so he could feel the floor beneath him tremble with approaching footsteps. The cat clawed his hand again. Jerking his hand back and cradling it to his chest he pleaded with his mother over the deafening alarm, _"Mother please, we must forget the cat and go!"_

Tears sprang to Maia's eyes. _"I can't leave without my Spencer!"_ The cat had been her companion for the last fifteen years and she would not allow him to be left behind to the Death Eaters.

"_Bloody hell!" _Growling, Severus stood, drew his wand and called, "_Accio cat!"_ The frightened cat reluctantly flew into Severus' arms, claws first. Severus tried to get the claws from his shoulders but the frightened cat held on for dear life. _Stupid cat! Let go of me before I grind you up to make a potion!_ he thought exasperatedly. The cat seemed to sense Severus' anger and clawed harder in an attempt to push away from him and back to the safety of Maia's arms.

"No, Spencer!" Maia gingerly pulled the cat from her son and held the frightened animal to her chest just as the door to the bedroom blew off its hinges. A black robed figure crossed the threshold, a silver knife blade glinting in his hand.

"_Mother, now!"_ Severus shoved the quill into his mother's hand just as a streak of silver sailed through the air.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Remus appeared with Harry at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The former teacher lay Harry gently on the couch and perched on the edge of an armchair, awaiting the others. Poe appeared after a few seconds and Remus set him to the task of preparing rooms for the guests who would be arriving. Remus then pulled out his hand mirror to call Dumbledore. The lycanthrope took a moment to explain the situation then listened while Albus asked a question before answering, "Yes, Albus, Death Eaters. I have Harry here at Grimmauld Place but Severus and his mother aren't here yet. They should've been right behind me." Remus stood and began pacing the floor.

Harry lay on the couch in the sitting room, watching the scene play out. _What if the Snapes are dead?_ he thought_. How many more people will die because of me?_ Harry swallowed thickly, feeling sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and continued to listen to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes, Albus. We'll be here." Remus shut the mirror case and slid it into his pocket before sinking into an overstuffed armchair near the couch where Harry lay. He stared at the floor for a few seconds and then looked up, seeing Harry gazing at him. "How're you holding up?" Remus asked, smiling at Harry and trying to put his mind at ease, even as the former teacher glanced around the room expectantly.

The Snapes suddenly appeared in the sitting room and Remus leapt to his feet. "What happened? What took you so long?"

The gray cat jumped from Maia's lap and dashed upstairs. "It's my fault," said Maia. "Spencer got away and Severus had to get him back."

Severus stood beside his mother, clutching the back handle of the wheelchair with a white-knuckled grip. "Mother, I need to tell you—"

"—I am sorry, dear, about Spencer. But it's all worked out in the end anyway." She turned to look at her son and gaped. "Severus?" Her son was as pale as death and as one hand clutched the handle of the wheelchair, the other clutched his abdomen where a glint of silver showed clearly, protruding from the black robes.

As if surprised, Severus said, "It would seem that I have been stabbed." He then dropped to his knees and blacked out. Remus knelt beside Severus, pulling him onto his back and conjuring a pillow.

Maia made a small noise in the back of her throat. She had never seen her son in mortal danger and it shocked her to the core to see him lying on the floor so still with the blood pooling under his robes. All of her years of training and experience went out the window, she simply could not think. _What do I do? Oh, Severus_! Her mind raced and she tried hard to focus her thoughts. _My son needs me, blast it!_ She gritted her teeth and began to bark orders to Remus. "Get him on a table, you dunderhead! I cannot treat him on the floor! Do I look like I can crawl around on the ground like some animal? This chair isn't for looks, you know."

Remus quickly levitated Severus to a table that Maia had transfigured from the armchair then looked to the Healer for the next order.

Harry could not clearly see what was happening from his position on the couch. His eyes were drawn to where Snape's hand hung limply over the side of the table. Severus' long slender fingers were half-curled and stained crimson. Grimacing, Harry looked away only to glance back at the sudden crackly sound from the fireplace.

Albus calmly stepped out of the Floo into the sitting room, followed closely by Tonks. She immediately whisked Harry upstairs to a bedroom per Lupin's instructions. Once she had him safely in the bedroom she said, "I'll be back to check on you shortly, Harry."

"Is he going to be okay? Snape, I mean?" Harry asked, guilt written all over his young face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Harry. Our Professor Snape is a real fighter," Tonks said, but Harry noticed that her smile did not reach her eyes. Shutting the door softly behind her, she exited the room.

Harry was alone. He stared at the faded wallpaper on the wall. He wasn't sure how many bedrooms were in this house but he didn't think he'd been in this one before. He looked at the cozy looking armchair near the fire and saw someone's discarded clothes lying strewn on the floor behind it. _Is this the room where Remus stays? _Harry wondered. He glanced at the bureau and saw that someone had laid out a comb and brush and some aftershave. He then saw a letter on the bedside table. The paper looked worn and creased, like it had been read and reread many times. Harry looked away, thinking Remus' letters were none of his business. He slowly drifted off into much needed sleep.

Harry wasn't sure how much time passed before he woke from his nap. He could hear no sounds coming from downstairs but Tonks might have put a silencing spell on the room. _How long do I have the have this binding spell on my legs? _Harry thought dejectedly. His legs were beginning to ache. Trying to take his mind off the pain he looked around the room again, suddenly becoming very curious about that letter. Could it be from a girl? Did Remus have a girlfriend? Lupin was a nice guy but did his lycanthropy keep women at bay? Harry stared at the letter and slowly reached for it. _No! I can't do that. It's none of my business._ Harry drew his hand back and tried to get more comfortable, but his movements only increased his pain. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the letter. He felt guilty for prying and almost put it back, but at this point he was desperate for anything to distract him from the increasing pain, so instead he carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm _

_really glad it's the weekend._

_We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor_

_Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing_

_because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened _

_again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge._

_We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

_Please write back quickly._

_Best,_

Harry 

Dazed, Harry let the letter slip from his limp fingers to flutter to the floor. _This room isn't Lupin's… It's Sirius' room!_ Harry looked at the personal items again, as if seeing them for the first time. This room even smelled like Sirius. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ he thought, his eyes filling with tears.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Severus?… Severus?…_ Severus could vaguely hear someone calling his name. The voice was familiar but the effort it would take to bring him to full consciousness was too great so he ignored the persistent little voice in favor of drifting back to sleep

_Severus?… Severus?…_ He could feel his shoulder being gently shaken causing his eyelids to flutter. A low moan escaped his lips. Severus was cold and hurt everywhere, most especially in his abdomen. He was taken aback at seeing people bent over him. Dumbledore had him by the shoulders with his mother and Lupin nearby. Tonks had a cloth over his abdomen pressing down firmly. He tried to sit up and was held down by strong hands on his shoulders and by the even stronger pain in his gut. Wincing, Severus reached for his abdomen.

"Keep still, Severus," Albus Dumbledore ordered.

Severus lay back and searched his mind for a reason that he would by lying on a table like some lab specimen. His mother was screeching at Lupin about a blood-replenishing potion. _That's right! I was stabbed in the attack!_ Severus remembered.

"Drink this," Maia said, having Dumbledore hold a cup to Severus' lips.

Severus drank the potion, recognizing the pungent taste and aroma of a blood-replenishing potion. Finishing the draught, he lay back on the table, feeling drowsy. A shudder went through his body and his mother ordered Remus to cover him with a blanket.

"Severus, you're going to be fine, dear," his mother said though she would not meet his eyes.

"What is it, Mother? Poison?" Severus asked, clearly concerned.

"We cannot seem to stop the bleeding. None of the charms are working." Maia then smiled an artificial smile. "Don't you worry, Severus. Everything will be fine."

Severus knew every well that Death Eaters often coated their blades with all manner of poisons and began to go over the different ones in his mind. _What poison would stop the blood from clotting?_ he thought to himself. Remus settled a thick woolen blanket over his now shivering body. Severus found himself looking for Potter and was surprised when he did not see him anywhere. "Where is P-Potter? Is he s-safe?" he managed through chattering teeth.

"Yes," replied Remus. "He's upstairs." The werewolf nodded to Tonks. "You took him up to the first room on the right?" Remus asked her.

"The first room on the _right_?" Tonks repeated and then considered this for a moment before replying, "No, I think you said the first room on the _left_."

"No, I said the _right_. The first room on the _left _is…was…shite!" Remus dashed from the room and up the stairs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Author's Notes: I had hoped to have this up before Christmas but real life can sometimes have other plans. Happy New Year to all! Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Venom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them**.

**Unprotected **

**Chapter Five: Venom**

Silent tears trailed down Harry's pale cheeks. _How could they put me alone in this room, HIS room?_ he thought. Harry bit his lip and twisted his hands into the duvet. _Remus **promised** me that I'd never be alone._

Harry felt his thoughts drift back to the Department of Mysteries, again. He saw Sirius fall, again…again… again. Harry's eyes were drawn to the chest of drawers and the mirror above. He could picture Sirius in his mind, standing at the mirror and trimming his overly long mane of hair with his wand, a smile on his face. As the image of Sirius turned towards Harry, the young teen felt crushed by a deep, fathomless despair. Before Harry could stop them, sobs bubbled up from deep within his soul. _Sirius! _Harry looked away quickly, trying to banish those thoughts from his mind.

"I can't stay here! I won't!" Angrily wiping his tears away, Harry tried to sit up but could not manage it; instead he slumped back against the pillows once more_. I will not stay in here! I won't and they can't make me!_ Steeling his resolve, Harry painstakingly inched his body toward the side of the bed, his legs dragging like a shackle, binding him to this room full of bitter memories. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead from the exertion. Gritting his teeth and growling low in his throat, Harry flung his body over the edge of the bed, face-first. A groan escaped his lips as his bruised and battered body collided painfully with the floor, sending up a cloud of dust from the floorboards and knocking his glasses onto the floor beside him. Head spinning and drenched in sweat, Harry lay still for a moment, his deep ragged breaths echoing through the tomblike silence of the room. He could see the blurry dark outline of the door from where he lay. _I can't give up now_, he thought. _I'm so very close_.

Fishing around for his glasses, Harry spied something covered with dust under the bed. As he found the glasses and placed them on his face he could now clearly see what it was under the bed…a box of dog biscuits. Harry remembered joking with his friends about getting Sirius dog biscuits as a prank. The joke had turned out to be on Harry because Sirius enjoyed snacking on the canine treats. Harry quickly looked away, biting his lip to prevent the tears from flowing again. Harry's heart ached anew as he sunk deeper into despair, feeling like he could drown in his loss.

Slowly, Harry began to inch his body across the floor, toward the door. The residual pain in his left shoulder from the car accident prevented him from using that arm, so he ended up pulling himself along only using his right arm. After moving only a handful of feet, he began to see spots dancing before his eyes so he took a quick break, putting his head on his arm. After the episode passed, he started the arduous task again, slowly dragging his useless lower body across the floor.

It wasn't until he reached the door that he realized he had no way of opening it. Harry's shoulders sagged and he shut his eyes tightly, tears threatening again. He was about to roll onto his back when the door opened and hit his left shoulder. Harry cried out in pain from the impact as his uncooperative body tried to pull away from the door.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing over here on the floor?" Remus asked in surprise as he quickly conjured a stretcher and knelt beside the boy. "Here, Harry. Roll over onto your back onto the stretcher."

Harry did as he was told, a pained hiss escaping his clenched teeth as he adjusted his body on the stretcher.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm sorry that there was a mix-up and that you were taken here." Remus saw the tear tracks and the puffy eyes of his fallen friend's son, making him feel the guilt more deeply. Lupin forced a small smile, saying, "I'm going to keep you downstairs with us for now, okay?" The lycanthrope reached out to brush Harry's hair from his forehead but Harry jerked away, the teen's green eyes glaring at his former professor.

Harry felt his anger flare up at Lupin. "You said you wouldn't leave me alone here!" Tears threatened to spill again. "You left me in HIS room!" he said, his anguished voice wavering.

Lupin cringed. "I'm sorry, Harry. There was a misunderstanding. I know what I promised you." The werewolf looked down at Harry, remorse in his eyes. "We couldn't foresee that Snape would be injured." Lupin swallowed thickly as Harry turned away from him. "I know that's no excuse. I'm _very_ sorry." Hearing no response from Harry, Lupin levitated the stretcher into the hallway and down the stairs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tonks glanced over her shoulder at Remus and Harry as they reentered the room. She was still applying pressure to Snape's abdomen and her arms were getting stiff. "Remus, Why did you bring him down here?" Tonks asked. When she saw Harry's glare she sheepishly added, "I'm sorry I put you in the wrong room."

"Not the _wrong_ room, SIRIUS' room!" Harry spat. Turning his head away, he saw that Dumbledore and Healer Snape were bent over Snape on the other side, deep in conversation, peering under the woolen blanket every so often to check the wound.

Dumbledore straightened his back and turned to face Harry, nodding in greeting as he said, "Harry, my boy, nice to see you." Turning back to the Healer, the headmaster asked affably, "Did you try the _Strigo_ charm?"

"Do I look like a dunderhead?" Her affronted voice rose an octave. "I've tried _Strigo, Congelo, Integro_ and _Percuro_…" As she spoke, she ticked each charm off on her fingers. "None of them have worked!" Maia stopped for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. Feeling calmer she then continued, "I've checked him for all of the most common poisons but none have shown positive. As you can clearly see, I've even got this _pink_-haired girl applying pressure like the Muggles do. Nothing is working!" Maia cried in exasperation. "I need to contact St. Mungo's!"

"I cannot let you do that, Maia," said Dumbledore placing a calming hand on her arm. "If you contact St. Mungo's our location may be compromised," Dumbledore said softly.

"I will not stand aside and watch my son _bleed _to death!" Maia jerked her arm away from the headmaster. "I've given him the maximum dosage of Blood-Replenishing Potions and I'm running out of options," Maia said, a slight hint of desperation lacing her words. The Healer looked again under the blanket then wrung her hands in frustration, her large brown eyes filling with tears.

Harry tugged on Remus' sleeve. "Why won't he stop bleeding?" the teen asked as quietly as possible.

Lupin shook his head. "We don't know. There was some poison or other on the blade." Remus smiled weakly. "It's not something you need to worry about. We'll sort it out."

Harry lay back deep in thought, his brow furrowed. _A poison that could stop blood from clotting, it all sounds so familiar,_ he thought. Harry's green eyes grew wide as the realization struck him like a bolt from the blue. He grabbed Lupin's arm and tugged hard. "Remus, didn't Mr. Weasley's snakebite last Christmas cause the same symptoms? Maybe it's a venom instead of a poison."

Remus' eyes widened and he shouted, "Maia! Come here and listen to Harry for a bit! He may know how to help!"

"What?" Maia said irritably, wheeling over to Harry. She didn't think a teen could solve a problem that she, a trained and experienced Healer, could not. "What is it child?" she snapped.

"Snake venom! Mr. Weasley was bitten by a Death Eater's snake and they couldn't get his wound to stop bleeding until they found the correct antidote."

Eyebrows rising, Maia waved her wand in an intricate series of movements and a book popped out of thin air before settling gently onto her lap. With another wave of her wand, the pages began rapidly turning themselves before coming to rest on one page. She wheeled back over to her son and while waving her wand, began to call out strange words that Harry had never heard before. After each word she would wait and a wispy white cloud would rise from Snape's still body. Each time the cloud would fade away after a few seconds. After the fourth incantation the cloud didn't fade but became thicker and more substantive, slowly taking on the three dimensional form of a thick green snake. "That's it!" Maia shrieked then looked back to her book for the name of the antidote. "Poe!" The house-elf popped in and quickly wrote down what his mistress needed before vanishing again.

"It's going to be alright, son. You're going to be fine," Maia said soothingly as she stroked her unconscious son's hair.

Harry watched this tender side that Mrs. Snape was showing to her son, feeling a twinge of jealousy that even the 'greasy git' had a mother who loved him and Harry had no one. Snape didn't deserve a mother like her, such a kind, intelligent and caring woman. Harry looked away, feeling surprised that he could feel envious of his most hated teacher.

Snape had only acted in Harry's best interests since the teacher had arrived at the accident scene. Snape had even taken Harry into his home, which was now overrun by Death Eaters.

As Harry looked away, he wished he could shake the foul mood he was in and go to sleep again, but the pain in his body was building. He knew that the Healer had more on her mind at this time than his pain but he could no longer think straight. He hated to be a burden but wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

Remus turned from watching the Healer with her son to view Harry. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"My legs really hurt." He swallowed hard, biting his lip.

"Healer Snape, can I give Harry a pain potion?" Remus asked.

"Oh, of course, dear." Maia wheeled over to Harry and placed her hand on his forehead. "Poor dear, of course you can have something for the pain. I hadn't realized it had been so long since your last dosage. All of the excitement probably hasn't helped either," she said, noting his puffy eyes. She had Remus get out a potion and watched as he measured out the amount. "That's good." She turned her attention back to Harry. "That should help you, dear." Before wheeling away she placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm, saying very softly, "Thank you for saving my son."

Harry watched as the Potion Master's thin chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. Snape lay very still, his face chalky white, but he was still alive. If he could only stay alive until the antidote arrived. As Harry watched him the black eyes flicked open, startling him. The Potions Master said nothing; he looked at Harry for a moment with a clouded and feverish gaze before closing his eyes again.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus moaned softly, caught in the throes of a dream.

_Severus was seated in the dining room at Wildwood. He looked around at those assembled, his mother's most favored cronies. Mrs. Smythe-Bourke was there, he noted with a sneer. He had not forgiven her for putting one Agatha Thorpe onto his scent. _

_Agatha, the poor dear, had the looks of a basset hound and a temperament to match. Smythe-Bourke had continually manufactured reasons for Agatha to be at Wildwood and the girl had followed him around, stealing longing glances at him with mournful, puppy-dog eyes. It wouldn't have surprised Severus if she had sat at his feet panting. Severus found reasons to stay locked in the basement doing potions research, much to his mother's dismay. _

_The Thorpe's were purebloods with ties to the most prestigious families in Britain, but none of that mattered to Severus. It also didn't matter to him much that Agatha was rather plain, but she was frightfully shy and would never utter a word in his presence. Was she mute? Retarded, perhaps? He doubted it, but he had no interest in pursuing that line of thought any further._

_With His sneer still firmly in place he looked to the other ladies, all of whom had either conspired to wed him to somebody advantageous to them or had attempted to marry him themselves, much to his mother's dismay. His mother had cut most of the latter off from her coterie. _But, why would **they **be here? It makes no sense, he pondered.

_Severus was feeling rather out of sorts, dizzy and nauseous. He raised his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened he found that Harry Potter was standing directly in front of him. "Potter?" Severus asked, astonished to see the child in his home. "What are you doing here?"_

_Potter stood glaring at Severus for a moment before the boy's eyes began to glow red and a feral grin split his face. Severus' eyes were drawn to the boy's hand, as the teen drew it out from a concealing fold of his Gryffindor robes. In Harry's hand was his wand, which pointed directly at Severus. _

"_Crucio!" Potter called_.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus moaned and thrashed on the table, almost falling off of it. Tonks shouted for help as she threw herself across Severus' legs. Remus came forward to grab Severus' shoulders.

"No! Stop!" yelled Severus, trying to get off the table and clawing at Remus' hands.

Maia leaned close to her son and tried to speak to him in soothing and reassuring tones. He did not respond and in his delirium he struck her across the face, the slap resounding in the quiet room.

Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at the Potions Master' writhing form.

"No!" screamed Maia. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"I understand that Maia, but he's going to hurt someone or himself if he's not restrained!"

"Just secure his hands and let me handle it!" Maia said, getting close to Severus again and taking his feverish face in her hands. "Shhh, Severus. Mummy's here, dearest. Shhh." She looked him directly in the eye. "Calm down, son." Maia let go of his face and, keeping her gaze locked with his, she began to stroke his ebony hair.

The frantic motions began to slow. Severus' head lolled toward his mother, his eyes confused. "Mother?" he asked, blinking to try to focus his eyes.

"Yes, dear, it's me," she cooed. "Just go back to sleep dear, you've had a bad dream."

Severus' black eyes drifted shut again and his steady, deep breathing was a relief to all in the room. Tonks quickly took up her previous duties, pressing on Snape's abdomen to stem the flow of blood.

Harry had watched Snape's face when he looked at his mother. His most hated teacher looked almost like a normal person, not Snape the 'greasy git', but Snape the wizard who has a mother who loves him. Harry could see the love shining in the younger Snape's coal black eyes. As Harry began to relax he wondered if there was still some humanity left in his bitter teacher.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Maia and Dumbledore looked at each other expectantly. The antidote had been brewed and they were hopeful that it would help. Maia looked again at her sleeping son, his face pale as death. Tonks stood at his side, continuing to apply pressure to the still seeping wound. The young Auror was beginning to look peaky herself.

"Albus, would you give it to him?" asked Maia. "I think my hands are too shaky."

Dumbledore smiled and took the proffered goblet. He gently tapped Severus' face to wake him. Severus briefly opened his eyes and moaned, turning his face away. "Wake up, my boy," said Albus.

"Leemealone," was Severus' slurred reply.

"I need you to wake up and take this potion, now," said Maia.

"Five more minutes," Severus said and attempted to roll onto his side. As he moved the pain in his gut brought him to full wakefulness. His eyes flew open and the Potions Master yelled, "Bloody hell! What are you people doing to me?" His black eyes darted around the room frantically, his pale face registering his confusion.

Severus saw _James Potter! "_What trick is this, Potter? Do you think you can stab me and get away with it?" Snape sneered. He wagged one long thin finger at his rule-breaking classmate. "I'll make certain you're expelled!"

"Severus, my boy, Harry didn't stab you," Dumbledore soothed.

"Who?" Severus turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Who… Who is _Harry_?" Severus looked to the other faces until he saw Lupin. "Are you Remus Lupin's' father? Because, if you are, I have a some things to tell you!"

"Severus, You've been ill," said Remus, coming closer. "_I'm_ Remus."

"I…I don't understand." Severus ran a shaky hand over his pallid face.

"Everything's going to be fine, Severus. Albus has a potion for you to drink." Maia patted her son's hand.

Severus' eyes turned back to Dumbledore. "A potion?"

"Yes, my boy. You've been very ill and need this antidote for a venom with which you were poisoned," said Dumbledore.

"Venom?…Poisoned?" echoed the Potions Master softly, his eyes darting back and forth as he considered what was said..

Dumbledore nodded. "Take this potion and the bleeding will stop."

Severus looked confused, looking from face to face in the room. "Bleeding?" His befuddled mind began to process the information.

"Yes, from the stab wound." Dumbledore slid his hand under the Potion Master's head. "Drink up." As Severus drank, the headmaster encouraged him. "That's right, drink it all."

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus' bleeding stopped completely after a bit leaving everyone exhausted but pleased.

Maia, in high spirits, called for Poe who was set to the task of preparing them a meal, with Dobby assisting. While he did this, the Healer asked Dumbledore and Remus to move the patients upstairs. "I want them in the same room."

"_What_?" shrieked Harry.

"Yes, the same room," Maia huffed. "It will be easier to keep track of you two." The scathing look she sent Harry's way silenced any further argument. "You _both_ need a lot of care. Are there any adjoining rooms?"

Remus answered, "Yes. The two at the head of the stairs on the right are connected by a door."

"Then it's settled. I'll stay in the one room, with Spencer, and the boys will be in the other."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as she mentioned Spencer. "Who is Spencer? Have I met him?" His tone was light but a touch of jealousy laced the words.

"_Spencer?_ Come down and meet our guests." The Healer's cat jumped down from the top of a bookshelf and leapt into his mistress' lap. "_This_ is Spencer, my trouble-making, good for nothing, causing my son to be stabbed, cat." She frowned as she petted the pale gray fur. The cat purred contentedly. Her frown was quickly replaced with a small smile.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Well," he said, clapping his hands. "I think you'll need someone with you around the clock to help you with your patients." He grinned at Harry. "Members of the O—uh—group that we belong to, can take turns helping. I'll take the first shift." The headmaster felt younger than he had in years and whistled happily as he helped to set up the room for it's new occupants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Author's notes:** To all that have reviewed, thanks! If you have specific questions ask them in the review and I'll respond.


	6. Curiosity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them.

**Unprotected **

**Chapter Six: Curiosity**

Harry glared at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest. Living with the Dursleys had been bad enough, but staying in the same bedroom as SNAPE! How could anyone be expected to endure that? The Potions Master was still deeply asleep but the man had a tendency to snore and not softly. Harry gritted his teeth and glanced toward the other bed as Snape's snores increased in volume.

Dumbledore had left them here and gone to begin an Order meeting downstairs. No one outside of the Order (and Maia Snape) was to know Harry's whereabouts. A silencing spell had been placed on the room so that if Ron, Ginny, or anyone else, stopped to listen at the door they would hear nothing. Dumbledore himself had warded the door.

A high-pitched whistle, coming from the other bed, caused Harry to cringe and pull the pillow around his ears.

Harry was tired but could not relax. Images of the recent events replayed in his mind every time he closed his eyes. It was yet another set of disturbing memories he wished he could forget.

A grunt and some smacking sounds came from the opposite bed and Harry rolled his eyes.

Snippets of the horror of the crash filled Harry's anxious mind, taunting him. With nauseating clarity he saw the truck slamming into the car, the shriek of crumpled steel and the shower of broken glass, the car spinning into the guardrail and then over the embankment. The young Gryffindor's eyes flicked open, his heart racing. Harry clutched the duvet, trembling all over, his mouth suddenly dry.

Snape smacked his lips for a moment and then the snoring began anew.

Harry remembered the smell of the rain and the raging storm overhead; torrents of rain pounding the outside of the mangled car. He closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves, but he saw Dudley sprawled across his lap, dead: his Aunt and Uncle, also dead.

A snort and some throat clearing came from Snape's bed. _Why can't he just be quiet?_ Harry wondered, feeling anxious and tense.

Harry clutched at his head, remembering the harrowing ambulance ride and Fletcher pulling on his body while Snape set his broken legs. After that came the pain of Voldemort possessing his mind, then seeing Snape and exposing him as a traitor.

The abrupt silence in the room brought Harry back to the awareness that he wasn't alone. Harry glanced over at the professor again, wondering why he had stopped snoring. Harry saw Snape's chest still rising and falling, but the Potion Master's face was contorted in a mask of silent pain. Harry looked away, feeling a bit guilty that he was forgetting that he was not the only one who was suffering. Snape had been stabbed because he had brought Harry into his home.

Harry regretted his rash actions from when he was in Sirius' room. Sometimes he just got so angry that he couldn't seem to contain it. Sirius' death had hit him hard, much harder than he had ever imagined it could. Harry had only known Sirius for a short time but he had grown to love the man more deeply than he thought he could love anyone, except for maybe Hermione and the Weasleys.

A guilty feeling crept over Harry. He wished he hadn't been so nasty to Remus and Tonks. They weren't to blame for Sirius' death. _Snape_ was to blame. Harry's gaze was venomous as it rested on his hated professor. Snape was the one who pushed Sirius to the limit, taunting him and pushing him, telling him he was of no use_. I'll never forgive him for what he did to Sirius, _thought Harry.

Feeling his anger flare, Harry balled his hands into fists of impotent rage and tried to focus his attention on something else.

He ached to see Hedwig again, to stroke her white feathers and look into her snowy face. He felt his anger dissipate as he thought about his beloved owl. Dumbledore had told him that Mr. Weasley would be getting his things, maybe he brought them with him to the meeting?

Snape started mumbling in his sleep, drawing Harry back to the present. Smirking at the professor, Harry knew that Snape would be mortified if he knew that Harry now knew that the Professor not only snored but that he talked in his sleep as well. _I'll have to file that away for later_, thought Harry with a small smile.

The young Gryffindor tried to roll over to find a more comfortable position, forgetting that Healer Snape had magically 'glued' him to the bed so he wouldn't 'fall out' again. Harry crossed his arms over his chest; glaring at Snape as the teacher's snores began anew.

§§§§§§§§§

Ron and Ginny sat in the living room of Headquarters, horribly put out that no one would tell them anything. Two emergency meetings in less than twenty-four hours, it was unheard of!

Fred and George, now that they were no longer in school, had been admitted to the Order starting at this very meeting and were in the kitchen with the others, leaving a sullen Ron and Ginny completely out of the loop.

"Fred and George will fill us in for sure," said Ron, as he slumped sideways in an armchair, one leg dangling casually over the side.

"Don't be too sure," answered Ginny. "They've changed," she added, sighing deeply, frustration etching her youthful features.

"What! _They've changed_! What sort of nonsense is that?" Ron shook his head, chuckling.

"I asked them yesterday about telling us what happens after…since this is their first meeting, but they flatly refused. They sounded just like mum." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just know it's big." Ginny got up from the couch and began to pace nervously before the hearth.

"Let me talk to them, Ginny. They'll tell _me_," Ron confidently replied, resting his head back against the chair.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I doubt it." She then crossed in front of him and stopped, her hands on her hips. "I wish we could hear what's going on. The extendable ears are worthless with all of the charms and wards they've set up in there."

"I'm sure it's nothing," murmured Ron sleepily as he sat up and yawned widely, stretching his long arms out to the side.

"I bet it has something to do with Snape. He didn't show up for the meeting."

"So now you're keeping tabs on Snape?" Ron asked, surprised.

"You don't notice anything. You need to be a keen observer of things if you ever expect to be an Auror," Ginny lectured.

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "You've been around Hermione for far too long. Maybe Snape is just sick." He sat forward grinning. "Maybe he decided to move away and teach at Durmstrang or something!"

Ginny placed her hand on her hips. "Can we deal with reality here, Ron? I think something happened to him."

§§§§§§§§§

"We're all agreed then?" asked Dumbledore. "I will approach Maia Snape about becoming a member of the Order."

Fletcher grinned, showing uneven, dark nubs of teeth. Since Snape had humiliated him in front of the Potter boy and Maia, Fletcher had decided that Snape needed to be taken down a peg or two. He had systematically gone to each member of the Order and passed along that Maia was in the dark about her son's _past_ indiscretions. He would make the Potions Master pay for treating him like scum; he was going to give as good as he got to those who treated him poorly, Order or not.

Mundungus long ago decided that he wasn't good at directly confronting those who treat him like dirt but he was quite good at making their lives miserable in any indirect way that presented itself. He prided himself in that ability.

Remus' eyes flicked to Fletcher and he cleared his throat. "With all due respect, sir," said Lupin knowingly. "She knows nothing about her son being a former Death Eater."

Dumbledore considered this carefully before replying. "I shall talk to Severus first and be sure that he knows that perhaps he should tell his mother about his…past."

Moody grinned. "If he doesn't want to tell her, I will." Moody nodded to Fletcher before gleefully adding, "As a service to the lad, of course."

"That will be enough, Alastor," chided Dumbledore in clipped tones.

§§§§§§§§§

"This meeting seems like it's gone on forever. I wish I'd brought my Wizard's chess set," moaned Ron, lazily stretching out on the sofa.

"It must be close to being over. Dad needs to get back to work. His lunch hour is long gone." Ginny looked down at the worn old carpetbag that her father had brought with him to the meeting. "I guess he didn't need this for the meeting."

"Huh?" Ron said, peering over at his sister through half-closed eyes. "It's probably just his work papers or something."

Ginny nodded and then pushed at the bag with her foot. It didn't _feel_ like papers. "Maybe we should just look inside?"

Ron sat up, stretching his back. "There won't be anything interesting in there."

Ginny nudged the bag open with her foot, peeking inside. "It looks like some things that Dad shrunk."

"How exciting," said Ron flatly.

She cast a glance back to the door and then opened the bag some more. "It's school books...and stuff."

"What?" Ron peered into the bag with his sister. Recognizing the textbooks he asked, "Why would Dad have this?" Ron pulled out miniature Gryffindor robes, which has a large tear at the shoulder.

"No idea, Ron," replied Ginny. She pulled out a white dress shirt with a big dark stain near the bottom. "This reminds me of when Fred and George tricked Harry into opening that jar—"

"—that spewed grease all over him! Yeah, that was great!" Ron finished. "That stain never came out either." Ron smiled. "Harry still goes on about that, saying that he's going to make Fred and George replace his shirt, now that they've got Galleons to burn."

Ginny smiled and reached in to pull something else out of the bag. "What IS Dad doing with all this junk?"

"I don't know. Why would he carry around my school things?" Ron frowned, peering inside the bag.

"They aren't yours," said Ginny, blanching. She drew out a shrunken notebook, pointing to the tiny name written in the corner… Harry Potter.

§§§§§§§§§

Arthur checked his watch. "Are we done here, then? If I stay gone from my desk for much longer it'll get suspicious. I also have Harry's things to deliver."

"We're almost finished here. Leave Harry's things with me and I'll see that he gets them. I just need to cast a new Fidelius Charm to protect our information, since we have new members." Dumbledore stood and drew his wand.

"Oh come on," moaned Fred. "If Mrs. Snape's going to be included maybe you could just wait until she's ready and then do us all together?" Nodding, Fred looked to his twin who also nodded vigorously.

"Don't be silly Fred," said an exasperated Molly. "This information cannot get into the hands of anyone else, either by accident _or on purpose_." Her eyes narrowed as she regarded her two troublesome sons. Shaking her finger at them she added, "You cannot tell Ron or Ginny anything!"

§§§§§§§§§

Ron and Ginny carefully removed the rest of Harry's things from the carpetbag. Ron picked up Harry's toothpick-sized wand, saying, "What's Dad doing with Harry's things?"

"Maybe the Dursleys wouldn't let Harry keep the stuff at the house. You know how freaked out they are by Harry being a wizard."

Ron felt his heart begin to race. "It doesn't make sense, Ginny. Why now?" He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "Something's very wrong."

Ginny nodded, looking a bit peaky. "We need to contact Harry, to make sure he's okay." She held up Harry's lopsided trunk, her eyes widening as she saw it was completely smashed in on one side. She tried opening the lid but it was stuck. She sat it down with shaky hands, feeling lightheaded. "His trunk's smashed up."

Ron tilted the carpet bag on it's side and heard something rolling around inside. "There's something else in here." Ron stuck his hand in the bag then drew it out in a flash. "Bloody hell, there's something pointy in there!" Ron held out his hand, a tiny rivulet of blood standing out against the pale skin of his fingertip.

Ginny opened the bag more fully and carefully withdrew a tiny crumpled metal thing with jagged spokes sticking out at odd angles. "What is this?"

Ron moved closer and Ginny tipped the object on its side. A miniature white feather floated softly to the carpet.

Ron and Ginny stared at the feather in horror.

§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for the comments and reviews. It really helps to know that someone is out there reading.

A special thank you to **Shavaineth**, my fabulous beta!

**XiaoGui,** a fellow fan fic writer, has drawn a companion fan art piece to go with the scene in chapter 4 where Sev has it out with the cat. Please check it out, she's very talented.

www_dot_deviantart_dot_com_slash_view_slash_15272005 (Where I've written out the word 'dot' or 'slash' put an actual dot or slash.)


	7. Gryffindor Bravery

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them.

**Unprotected**

**Chapter Seven: Gryffindor Bravery**

Voldemort sat in his armchair in front of the fire. "Why can you not find the boy?" he snarled, the malevolence in his red eyes flashing through the darkness like twin daggers, pinning Peter to the floor. Like a wraith the Dark wizard slowly rose from the chair and approached the simpering Animagus.

Pettigrew whimpered softly, prostrating himself before his lord. "We've tried, my lord. He must've been taken by Dumbledore's group."

Voldemort whirled and stalked to the hearth. "Dumbledore! _Damn that man!_ There must be some way of finding the boy." He lashed out striking the items from the mantle, his sharp teeth gnashing as he growled low in his throat. Deep red eyes stopped on the quivering Wormtail. "You had him and he got away."

"Please, my lord. I'm sorry. What can I do? I'll do anything!" Pettigrew feared for his life, knowing that being the object of Lord Voldemort's wrath was often fatal 

Voldemort kicked Wormtail hard in the side. "Get up! You will stake out the Dursleys house, around the clock. There's a slim chance that it will be a lead." His frustration mounted at having the Potter boy in his grasp and then losing him through his foolish minion's ineptitude. He kicked Wormtail again. "Go!"

§§§§§§§§§

"There you are," said Molly Weasley, a false cheerfulness filling her voice at the sight of her youngest children. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

Ron and Ginny rose from their seats, their faces ashen and their expressions guilty. They avoided making eye contact with anyone and quickly stood, preparing to leave. They watched their father pick up the carpetbag they had hastily repacked and give it to Dumbledore, waving to them before he Apparated back to the Ministry. They followed their mother to the front door and stepped out into the afternoon sunshine.

The three of them were halfway down the block when Ron snapped out of his daze. "Aren't we going to Floo home?" he asked. His mother kept bustling down the street as if she hadn't heard him. Ron went after her, repeating the question.

Molly was preoccupied. She loved Harry as though he were her own and although she couldn't say she liked Snape, she didn't want him discovered as a spy! _Goodness, things were simply going from bad to worse,_ she thought.

Molly saw her youngest son step in front of her and finally took note of his question. "What? No dear. It's such a nice day I thought we'd take a little walk." Molly was more than a bit flustered. She had actually forgotten that they would usually Floo home, going out the door instead. _I mustn't let on that anything is wrong,_ she thought. _My babies need to have some time away from worries for a change._

They turned the corner and picked up the pace as they headed for Diagon Alley. By the time the trio had reached the Leaky Cauldron they were all exhausted.

"Why don't we stop here for lunch? Would you like that?" Molly asked, as the trio stepped inside. She was still shaken by all that had happened and desperately craved a diversion, and maybe a nice piece of pie.

Ron and Ginny exchanged startled looks. They rarely ate out because of the cost. "Sure, Mum, sounds nice," said Ginny dispiritedly.

As her children took their places at the table, Molly crossed to the bathroom to compose herself so the children would not know that anything was wrong.

Watching his mother's retreating back, Ron leaned in to his sister. "You've got to take that sad sack look off your face. Mom'll know something's up!" he whispered as he glanced around the room to make sure nobody was paying attention to them.

Ginny shrugged. "Sorry." She attempted a smile that was even more pathetic.

"Blimey! Stick with the sad face. You can tell mum it's your _monthly_ or something."

Ginny reddened and punched her brother's arm. "Shut it!"

Ron rubbed his bruised arm then noticed his mother approaching. He leaned close to his sister once more. "We go there tonight!" said Ron in a harsh whisper.

"Where?" asked Ginny.

"The Dursleys."

§§§§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore stood by Snape's bed, his eyebrows raised as he listened to the snores emanating from the Potions Master. A slight smile played at his lips as he watched his friend slumber. _Severus would hate being seen like this_, he thought, chuckling softly to himself. Turning his attention to Harry, the headmaster said, "Gracious, that's a bit _loud_."

"That's an understatement," muttered Harry, smirking. Turning his head, Harry saw the bag in Dumbledore's hand. "Are those my things?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, they are, dear boy. I can leave them here on the table…"

"No! I'd like to see everything, sir, to make sure it's all there." Harry struggled against the restraining spell looking to both sides of the headmaster, straining to see the familiar cage. "Where's Hedwig?"

The twinkle faded from Dumbledore's eyes. "Hedwig?" he repeated. The headmaster sat the bag on the nightstand and stared at the floor, as if looking for the right words to say.

"Did Mr. Weasley forget Hedwig?" Harry asked, the anxiety in his voice causing it to rise an octave as his stomach clenched painfully.

Dumbledore sat down beside Harry on the bed and sighed deeply. With deep sadness in his voice, he began, "Harry, I'm sorry to tell you that—"

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" Harry shouted as he clamped both hands over his ears, feeling the blood rushing to his head, causing him to feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but birds are of a rather delicate nature…"

Harry shook his head wildly trying to deny the truth as tears sprung to his eyes.

Dumbledore leaned in and tried to touch Harry's arm. "I'm so sorry."

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!"

Dumbledore knew that Harry would not accept comfort from him right now and with teens it had been his experience that it was better to let them cool down a bit before attempting to communicate again. With one last sympathetic glance to the anguished teen, he rose and backed away, closing the door behind him. It occurred to the headmaster that it might be a good idea to call Maia to help the boy.

"What is all this infernal screeching, boy!" snapped Severus from the other bed, his surly nature more pronounced than usual after being rudely awakened from a pleasantly deep slumber. He tried to get up and found that he could not. "What is going on here?" he said, shocked.

"That was your _mother's_ idea, to keep us from _falling_ out of the bed!" Harry snapped, his voice hoarse from his outburst.

Snape sneered at Harry. "I will not have you malign my mother—"

"—Just _shut up_, will you?" Harry barked, beyond caring. He felt his emotions spinning out of control and was certain he would explode from the intensity of it all.

Angry red blotches appeared on Snape's pallid face. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner, _boy_! I won't allow it! If you think that simply because you're injured you can treat your elders with such disrespect…" Severus stopped when he heard mournful sobbing. He looked to Potter's bed and saw that Harry's shoulders were shaking, his young face averted as he wept.

Harry didn't want to break down in front of anyone, _especially_ Snape, but he could no longer hold back the floodgates of his grief. Hedwig was gone and he would never have the joy of stroking her snowy white feathers or have her playfully nip his finger. She had been with him longer than anyone else. She had come home with him every summer and was many times his only companion. Hedwig was a beautiful and caring owl. She didn't deserve to die in the trunk of a Muggle automobile. With that thought, Harry gave in to his sorrow, letting the rest of the world fade away as he mourned the loss of his friend and companion.

Across the room, Severus opened his mouth to say something scathing to the boy, but something in the set of the child's shaking shoulders stopped him. Somehow, Severus knew that at this moment the boy would not hear anything the Potions Master might say. Severus wasn't sure what he should do. At first he thought he would simply act as if nothing happened, but the sobbing seemed to be increasing instead of decreasing. Of course he had seen crying before, he _was_ a Death Eater after all. He had seen it all, but he had never been called upon to actually do something about a child's tears. _Merlin's beard, I'm not Molly Weasley_, he grumbled to himself. The motherly witch would know just what to do, but the Potions Master found himself at a loss.

Snape waited for the tears to subside but became more uncomfortable with each passing second. Tears made him anxious. He always avoided the young female students, even those of his own House, because they seemed to burst into tears for no apparent reason. He could handle cheekiness with his usual aplomb, but such wailing! Potter's sobs seemed to be getting louder. Severus began to have flashes of memory of people he had hurt in his Death Eater days, people who sobbed outright until their lives were ultimately taken, people who… _I cannot let this continue_, he thought. _I'll lose my mind!_ Snape said the first thing that came to his mind. "Potter, I forgive you of your outburst."

Startled by Snape's comment as well as the unfamiliar inflections in the Potion's Master's voice, Harry sniffled and wiped his nose, turning his head to face Snape. "What?"

"I said, I forgive you for your previous outburst. There's no need to be so upset about it." Snape's words seemed forced and his expression was uncomfortable as he picked at a thread in the duvet, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry shook his head, smiling sadly. "I'm not upset about that…sir. Hedwig is dead."

"Hedwig?" Severus prided himself on knowing all of the names of the students and knew no one by that name.

Harry released a deep breath, feeling utterly spent. "She w-was," he sucked in his breath, mentally bracing himself, before continuing "my owl, sir." Harry said, catching his breath again and swallowing the great lump in his throat as a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

"Ah." Severus nodded. The misery was evident in the boy's face and Severus found a strange feeling in his chest, an odd feeling he hadn't felt in so very long. It was sympathy. _Sweet Merlin_, thought Severus. _How can I be feeling sympathy for this brat of a Gryffindor?_ He glanced into the child's face as another tear trickled down his cheek and saw the child in a way he hadn't before. This boy was grieving for a pet, much as he had once done. _This whole idea is ridiculous_! thought Severus, shaking his head to clear his mind. _I must be hopped up on_ _potions or something… feeling sympathy for Potter, indeed_! Glancing at Potter again, Severus found the teen looking at him as if expecting a response so Severus quickly added, "Owls are noble creatures."

"Yes, sir, they are." Harry added, wondering at the different emotions that had flickered across his teacher's face. Harry wanted to ask his teacher about these strange and unfamiliar emotions, but he remembered how angry Snape got when he viewed his most private memories in the pensive and wisely held his tongue instead.

Silence hung in the room, but it was a companionable silence; each wizard lost in his own thoughts.

"Did you ever have an owl, sir?" Harry asked, strangely curious.

"A tawny owl, Claudius." Snape found a smile curling his lips at the thought of his precious owl.

Harry was more than a little surprised to see his hated teacher smile; even it was only a little. It simply looked…odd. "Is he still around?"

Snape's mouth curled downwards in a familiar deep scowl as his demeanor suddenly changed. "No, he isn't. He's been gone for many years now." The tone was cold and the words clipped.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir," Harry said, wondering at the icy change in his teacher and was content to let the suddenly uncomfortable subject drop.

The connecting door to the room opened and Maia rolled in, followed closely by the headmaster with a potion bottle in his hand.

"How are my two patients today?" asked Maia cheerfully. She looked from one face to the other and could feel the tension in the room.

Severus found a target for his sudden ill temper. "Mother, why do you have us both in one room? Surely this _domicile_, and I use that term loosely, has at least several bedrooms, enough for us to have _separate_ rooms?" Severus barked.

"I will not tolerate your cheek, young man," Maia snapped. "It sounds like you need a refresher course in respecting your elders." Her eyes narrowed, the intensity of her gaze forcing her son to look away.

Maia turned her attention to Harry "Albus tells me that you're distraught over losing your owl?" Harry nodded and she continued. "Magical folks have special ties to certain creatures and owls are highly prized in the wizarding world, as you know." She smiled softly. "Do you remember Claudius, Severus?" She glanced to her son who nodded mutely. "Severus was extremely attached to that animal. You'd think that the world had ended when that," she stated the next name with much venom, "_Sirius_ _Black_ killed him." Her black eyes glinted with hatred. "Evil wizard from an evil family. Blood will tell."

Harry's eyebrows rose. _What is she talking about? _he thought in shock. _This whole family has a thing about the Blacks! How could anyone believe that!_

"Maia," said Albus, trying to get the topic away from Sirius Black. "I was headmaster at the time and the owl's death, although regrettable, was accidental, was it not Severus?"

Harry's wide green eyes turned to Snape, who said nothing, his jaw clenched tightly with a muscle twitching in his cheek. **_Did my godfather kill Snape's owl?_** wondered Harry, feeling a pang of sympathy for the Potions Master.

Maia saw her son's troubled face and decided to change the subject. "Harry, child, do you need anything? Something to calm your nerves, perhaps?" asked Maia, her eyes kind again.

"No, ma'am. I would like to be released from this bed bind, though."

§§§§§§§§§

"Is it much farther, Ron?" asked Ginny. "My hands are freezing and my lips are getting numb." She clutched her broomstick tighter with her half-numb fingers.

"It's not much farther. This is his neighborhood here."

Ron and Ginny dipped their broomsticks forward and cut through the atmosphere diving gracefully toward the ground. They hovered above the grass for a moment before gingerly stepping off their brooms and stretching their aching bodies. The two then trudged across the dewy grass toward what the Dursley's house. Cautiously they peered into the window of the dark house.

"It's all dark inside," complained Ginny.

"It's the middle of the night," said her smirking brother. "Let's go around to the side of the house to get under Harry's bedroom window."

As they slipped around to the back of the house they heard a rustling in a bush nearby. Both leapt back against the house and stared intently at the bush. Seconds later a cat emerged from the greenery with a small mouse clenched in its teeth. They heaved a sigh of relief and continued their trek around the side of the house.

Behind them, the bush rustled again, as a silver hand, gleaming in the moonlight, drew the branches out of the way. Beady eyes watched the teens every move.

§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§

Author's Notes: Please see my profile for review responses for the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and many thanks to Shavaineth for her superior betaing skills!


	8. Old Scars, New Wounds

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One **

**Unprotected **

**Author's Notes**: Sorry this took so long to post. I decided to have the whole thing written before I posted more, so that my story line would flow better. At the conclusion of the previous chapter Ron and Hermione were at the Dursleys house searching for Harry while Wormtail spied upon them from the bushes. Back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Snape were currently forced to share a room while each recovered from his injuries. On to chapter Eight…

**Chapter Eight: Old Scars, New Wounds**

They had only spent one night together in a shared bedroom, but Harry was more than ready for that to be the last. While Snape slept he snored and while awake he snarled and Harry didn't particularly care for either.

Last night Healer Snape had reluctantly released the spell that held them to their beds, threatening to cast it once again if they overdid it. She was almost to the point of allowing Snape to have a separate room, depending on how well his maiden foray to the washroom alone went.

The early morning sunlight streamed in through the tattered curtains as Snape hefted his tall, lanky frame out of the bed to make his trip alone down the hall for his morning ablutions. He angrily shooed away the house-elf that tried to assist and after a curt reprimand the house-elf popped out.

After Snape slowly ambled out of the room, Harry took the opportunity while alone to try to get to his feet. His legs felt very stiff and unyielding but the pain had lessened to a dull throb. Of course he hadn't been moving them much but he was determined to get up and about as soon as he was humanly able. The young Gryffindor pushed himself over to the side of the bed and dangled his throbbing legs over the edge.

Harry's arms were starting to shake with the exhaustion from holding himself upright on the side of the bed. Cringing slightly he wasn't about to give up his chance to exercise his legs without prying eyes watching his every move. His legs ached and hot streaks of pain shot up, all the way from his toes to his head, but he was resolute in his determination. He wasn't going to allow himself to be bed bound for any longer than was absolutely necessary.

Harry slowly inched closer so that his feet now were almost touching the floor. As he felt the cool wood of the floor touching the bottoms of his bare feet he stopped, taking a deep breath before he slowly began to stand.

The pain of thousands of tiny needles pricked the muscles of his legs and he clenched the bed tightly. Harry's eyes streamed from the pain. Gritting his teeth he pushed off the bed and swayed before standing.

"I did it!" Harry said, laughing shakily as he took one halting, awkward step.

After a few more seconds Harry began to feel lightheaded so he inched back to the bed, his stiff legs moving slowly and laboriously. He was breathing heavy by the time he reached the bed again. Laying down face-first on the bed, he sucked in great gulps of air. _It was a good first start anyway_, he thought to himself.

Harry rolled over maneuvering his tired body back under the sheets, drops of sweat trickling down his face and stinging his eyes. Wiping the sweat from his face he glanced over to Snape's bed. The professor had gone to the loo some time ago and would be back any minute.

The young Gryffindor's mind wandered back to what Healer Snape had said about Snape's owl. _Could Sirius really have killed it? He loved animals of all kinds. Why would he do that?_ he thought. _It just can't be true. But…Sirius and my dad did torment Snape when they were kids_.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking he would just rest for a moment while he had the quiet room to himself. Before he knew it he was sleeping soundly.

§§§§§§§

Ron and Ginny lay unconscious on the thickly carpeted floor, Wormtail standing beside them. Voldemort stood nearby, his arms crossing his chest.

"This does not look like Harry Potter to me, Wormtail," Voldemort said as he indifferently watched the rat Animagus.

"It's not, my Lord, but it can be just as good! This boy is Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley. I was with the family for years," he added nodding excitedly.

"Ah yes, your _carefree rat_ years," he snidely remarked, his lipless mouth curving into a smirk.

Wormtail stared guiltily at the floor for a moment before answering. "We can draw Potter out by using the boy, they're very close." He peered up at his Master hopefully.

Voldemort stared at the children, weighing his options. "Are you certain there is enough of a relationship between Potter and this whelp?" He did not look the least bit convinced, but his options were currently quite limited.

"Unquestionably, my Lord," Wormtail fervently replied.

"We shall see, Wormtail. We shall see."

§§§§§§§

Severus washed his hands as he stood at the sink, trying to push aside the dark, unhappy memories that threatened to engulf him. Sirius Black had killed his owl Claudius all those years ago, no matter what the headmaster wished to believe.

Turning off the running water Severus yanked the flannel from the bar, quickly regretting the rash action as the recently healed wound pulled, sending a sharp pain to his gut. Grimacing, he slowed his movements and dried his hands as his mind wandered back to that awful day in his 5th year.

_Severus was sitting under a tree studying intently, his face close to the book in an attempt to shut out all distractions. Claudius, his beautiful tawny owl, was perched on his shoulder, the owl's favorite place to be when he was permitted. Severus was calculating an Arithmancy problem in his head when he heard someone sniggering close by. He knew it could be only one of two people. Raising his head he saw James Potter a few feet away, grinning widely as he lazily twirled his wand in his hand. Sneering, Severus made eye contact with the cocky Gryffindor As soon as their eyes met, James quickly levitated the Slytherin's book bag away from him heading for the lake. The taunting Gryffindor was well aware of Severus' weakness in summoning charms and was using that knowledge to full advantage. _

_Motioning for Claudius to stay, Severus leapt up to retrieve his bag. It was at this critical point that the older and wiser Severus regretted not thinking more clearly, as he replayed the day's events over in his mind. The young Slytherin had made a fatal error, he had forgotten that there were always two who played these **games** with him and he had not looked to see where the other would be. _

_It had been remarkably easy for Severus to get his bag back, intact and dry… too easy in fact. He had simply grabbed the much-too-slowly-moving bag and James lifted the spell. Snape narrowed his eyes, his suspicious nature now taking over. James innocently shrugged his shoulders, smiling sweetly as he looked over the Slytherin's shoulder. Severus whirled to see that where his owl had been, Black was now lounging under the tree and laughing. _

Where is Claudius!_ Severus thought frantically, hugging his bag to his chest. _

"_Nice day to be out, don't you think, Snivellus?" Black said, his eyes shining with merriment._

"_What did you do with my owl, you puerile reprobate!" Severus spat, angry red blotches appearing on his pale cheeks._

"_Owl? I don't see any owls?" Black made a show of standing and looking all around. The only animals in sight were some chickens in a crude pen at the bottom of the grassy hill. "I just see some chickens."_

_Sirius turned back around to face Severus not seeing Hagrid as he appeared over the ridge, approaching the chicken pen with deliberate strides._

"_If you did anything to harm my owl, Black, I swear to you, if it's the last thing I do I will see you pay!"_

"_Calm down, Snivelly," chimed in James. "Sirius is a regular animal lover, **aren't you**," he added in a sickly sweet voice._

"_Sure, I love animals of all kinds—even ones that belong to a greasy git of a Slytherin." The smile was replaced by a menacing sneer. "I would suggest that you watch your own step, Snivellus. You'll never best us, not in a million years."_

_As the teens were throwing heated insults at each other Hagrid reached into the pen and began to snap the necks of random chickens. James' face lost all its color and he mutely pointed over Sirius' shoulder, mouth agape._

_Turning, Sirius screamed, "Oh God! Hagrid, STOP!" Black bounded over to where Hagrid stood, five dead chickens dangling by their feet from his beefy hand._

"_What? I need to feed me Thestrals, Sirius. Mebee you should go on along if you get squeamish."_

_Sirius grabbed the chickens hanging limply from the animal keeper's hand shuffling through them until he came to one that was tawny colored. "Oh my God, _Hagrid!"

"_What?"_

_Sirius gulped and then looked to where Severus stood a quizzical look on his face. It slowly dawned on Severus what had happened. That tawny chicken was no chicken at all! Shaking with fear and anger, he rushed over and yanked the tawny chicken away, gingerly lying it on the ground. Pointing his wand he softly said, _"Finite Incantatem."_ The chicken instantly transformed back into his beloved owl._

Severus shook his head surprised at how the memory still shook him. Angrily, he threw the flannel to the ground and bent forward, gripping the sink tightly as he tried to regain control of himself. That idiot Black had killed his owl. And yet, Dumbledore had done nothing more than take away some House points and award two weeks of detention. Sirius had vehemently argued that it was an accident, that he never intended any harm to come to the animal and the headmaster had swallowed the tale, hook, line, and sinker. Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on burying his emotions, schooling his expression to one of indifference.

§§§§§§§

"_Ennervate!_" The spell flashed from the tip of Voldemort's wand striking Ron's chest. The boy's body lurched and he slowly opened his eyes, moaning softly.

"Ah, my head. What did you do to me, Ginny?" Ron asked as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, waiting for his vision to sharpen. He saw blurry figures approach as a high pitched voice spoke.

"Ronald Weasley, I presume?"

Ron blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked up, his eyes growing to the size of saucers once his vision cleared. What he saw before him was the stuff of nightmares. A tall thin figure in black stood before him, wand in hand. The man's nose was flat and snakelike, with slits along the sides and the mouth was lipless, yet grinning. The eyes were the most shocking feature in the horrific face. Ron gulped as he stared into the glowing, blood red orbs that glared back at him with unbridled malevolence. The teen had never been more afraid in his young life. _Oh Merlin, we're dead,_ he thought, as a lump of abject terror lodged in his throat.

"Will you be answering me, child, or shall I awaken your sister as well?"

Ron flinched as Voldemort pointed the wand at Ginny. "NO! I am R-Ron Weasley." He forced himself to his feet, his fear making his legs feel like he'd been hit with a Jelly Legs Jinx. He stood as best he could and moved in front of his still unconscious sister.

"Can you guess who I am, boy?" Voldemort said, reveling in the boy's fear.

"V-V-…You-Know-Who," he stammered. Ron forced himself to look evil straight in the eye, praying for that courage of Gryffindors that he had heard so much about. _I will not die a coward_, he thought as he straightened his back and thrust back his shoulders.

"Very good, child, very good. I believe we have a common acquaintance?"

"Harry Potter?" Ron answered, his brow furrowing, concerned that Harry might be here as well.

"Enough idle talk, boy…on your knees!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron and the teen instantly crumpled to his knees.

§§§§§§§

Severus slowly ambled into the bedroom, his usual gliding gait disjointed as he cradled his sore abdomen. Despite the pain in his gut, he tried to force himself to stand erect in front of Potter, but he quickly leaned forward again, upon seeing that the child was asleep in his own bed.

He made it to the edge of his bed and sat, letting his breath out in a rush. The Slytherin was convinced that his mother would allow them to be in separate rooms. Neither was in mortal medical danger at present but Potter _would_ be if he were left to try the Potions Master's patience for much longer.

Severus knew the child was itching to ask him more about Claudius. There was no sense in telling him anything more; he would take his idiot of a godfather's side anyway.

Severus inched back onto his bed and lounged on top of the duvet. He had only closed his eyes for a brief moment when he heard Potter screaming in the other bed.

"NO! NO! RON!" Harry thrashed on the bed, both hands covering his forehead.

Severus jerked upright before he remembered his wound. Clutching his abdomen Severus was forced to grit his teeth as a searing pain shot through his recently healed wound. The way the child was gripping his forehead Severus was convinced that the Dark Lord was connecting with Potter again. Severus felt a pang of guilt for his refusal to continue Occlumency with the teen, although he would never forgive the little brat for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. "Blast!" he shouted as he slid off the bed and ambled over to the other bed.

Harry moaned loudly and through the haze of pain the boy could clearly see Ron on his knees in front of Voldemort, Ginny lying beside him on the floor. "RON! GINNY!"

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry roughly by the shoulders. "Wake up, Potter! You're dreaming!"

Harry could feel someone grabbing him but his body seemed to be so very far away. The vision before him was sharply in focus in his mind. _Voldemort laughed and said, as if directly to Harry, "Come and get your friends, my dear Harry."_

Harry could feel Voldemort suddenly leaving his mind and he sat up straight, panting heavily. "We've got to do something! He's got Ron and Ginny!" Shaking uncontrollably, Harry tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed but Severus held him still.

"You are not going anywhere, Potter!" Severus snapped, cringing at the pain that shot through his abdomen.

"_I have to! I have to save them!"_ Harry wailed, wild-eyed.

The door to the room swung open and Dumbledore entered the room, wand out. He was taken aback at seeing an almost feral looking Harry Potter being restrained by the grimacing Potions Master.

"He's got Ron and Ginny! I've got to help them!" Harry continued to yell, clawing at Snape's arms.

Dumbledore reached out and lightly touched Harry's temple. A wave of calm feelings washed over the teen, causing him to slump back against the pillows, murmuring groggily, "S-save them…must…save them." His eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open.

Snape stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "He says that the two youngest Weasleys were taken by the Dark Lord."

"That's easy enough to check. I'll contact Arthur and Molly via Floo and see if the children are there. You stay with Harry." Dumbledore quickly made his exit leaving Snape alone with the boy.

Harry began to whimper softly again, his arms out in front of him, clawing at the air. "No! Don't hurt him!"

"_Mr. Potter. I expect to see you here, if you wish to see young Mr. Weasley alive again," Voldemort purred. "I will await you here at this place that you would know as the Shrieking Shack. Come alone or the child dies." _

_As if to emphasize his point, Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron shouting, _"Crucio!"_ The dark wizard laughed as the air was filled with the anguished screams of the young redhead. _

§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§

**Author's Notes:** Four more chapters to go! It's all done, just being tweaked in minor ways! Thanks to all who read and review. The next chapter will be up when I feel like it's ready, if that makes sense. It will be no more than a week, but _could_ be less if I am persuaded. ;-)

Responses for reviews from the previous chapter are in my profile page. Thanks to all who read and review! Thanks also to my glorious beta **Shavaineth**!

AccioSeverus 


	9. Suffering

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Unprotected**

**Author's note: **Please check out my profile for Review Responses for the previous chapter and click on the link in the notes above. Xiao Gui did a fabulous picture of Severus and his owl Claudius. It's marvelous!

**Chapter Nine: Suffering **

Ron screamed loudly as the pain flared through his body singing along his nerve endings. There was nothing left but pain, unending white-hot agony. His long body bucked and thrashed on the carpeted floor as he flailed ever closer to a boarded-up fireplace along one wall.

Ginny awoke with a start at hearing her brother's anguished screams. Preparing to flay her twin brothers alive yet again for their foolhardiness in testing their _creations_ on her brother, she quickly crossed to her brother and reached for her wand. Surprised that it was not there, she then patted down all her pockets and could not feel the wand anywhere. Thinking that Fred and George took that as well in this silly prank she turned, bellowing, "That is quite enough!" and looking for the first time into the face of her captor. Stunned speechless she froze, her pale eyes wide and jaw slack. She swayed for a moment as the edges of her vision blurred before she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

§§§§§§§

"Ron! Ron!" Harry screamed. "Please stop! You're killing him!" The young teen grabbed at the robes that he found before him as he gradually came back from the daze.

"Mr. Potter, do not allow these visions to take over your mind. Block him from your mind," Severus said very calmly as the teen gripped the front of his robes and twisted them, pulling him down close to Harry's face.

"I. Have. To. Go!" Harry snarled.

"Absolutely not!" Severus peeled the boy's hands from the front of his robes and straightened, smoothing the wrinkles from the fabric. "It's much too dangerous, Potter. Is that understood?" The Potions Master was not unmoved by the passionate pleas of the young Gryffindor. "If the children are gone, they will be retrieved. The Order will do all they can, child." _Blast! I'm starting to sound like Albus!_ he thought to himself, cringing inwardly.

"He said he'd kill them if I don't go _alone_!" Harry tried again to get his stubborn teacher to understand.

Severus leaned in again, coming very close to the teen's face. "Listen to me, Potter! This could be a trap. Do you recall the last time you saw someone with the Dark Lord?"

Harry shook his head fervently, yet a small seed of doubt had been planted in his mind. "Of course I remember! How could I forget what happened to Sirius?" He closed his eyes and lay back for a moment to compose himself before continuing. "But what if it's not a trick? What then?"

The door opened and Dumbledore strode in, a crackling energy filling the room. He quite strangely pointed his wand at a portrait across from the beds and cast a quick spell, murmuring something unintelligible. He then turned to the wizards in the room saying, "An Order emergency has been declared. The youngest Weasleys are indeed missing." The headmaster's lips were a thin line and his eyes had taken on an angry glint. "A routine sweep of the areas where they might have gone revealed their broomsticks at the Whomping Willow on Hogwarts' grounds. We are acting on the assumption that the two were taken by force."

"Sir, I have to go or he'll kill them!" Harry implored.

"That would not be prudent, child. We will handle this in our own way." The headmaster's expression told Harry that he would not listen either.

"NO! He said he would kill them if I didn't go. Alone!" Harry cried, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

Snape cut in. "Don't you think that that the Dark Lord knows you're in a vulnerable state right now and that this is why he wants you to go to him?"

"No! I can't take that chance. He's torturing Ron with the Cruciatus Curse!" Harry's eyes reflected his deep concern for the safety of his friends.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Where are they, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not saying unless you take me with you."

The air in the room began to get hotter and the hairs on the backs of the wizards' necks stood on end. With a thunderous expression on his face, Dumbledore responded, "Don't be _foolish_, child! You will tell me young man. You _cannot_ go with us. It's _out_ of the question. You are the last hope of the wizarding world and I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself—"

"—Before you're _ready for me to!_ I understand what the _prophecy_ says. I'm not stupid. I'm probably dead either way." Harry's eyes narrowed to green slits.

The silence was deafening. While Harry and Dumbledore stared daggers at each other, Severus looked from one to the other trying to decide what the best course of action would be. He had not been privy to the actual prophecy, but it somehow did not surprise him that Albus would send the child to such a fate. After all, he had sent Severus on wickedly dangerous missions time and time again.

"Enough, Potter," said Snape. "We will bring the children back."

"You will stay here with Harry, Severus. You are not in any condition to be in a battle right now." Dumbledore ignored Snape's thunderstruck expression. "Tell me where they are, Harry."

"No," was Harry's simple reply, "not unless you take me with you." He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two older wizards.

'Well, child, you leave me no choice." Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it between Harry's eyes, _"Legilimens!"_

Severus stepped back in shock over what he was witnessing. The headmaster was forcibly entering the child's mind!

Dumbledore lifted his wand after a few short seconds. "I'm sorry to have to do that but I hope you will come to understand someday that I did what was best for all concerned." With that, the headmaster strode from the room in a flurry of electric blue robes.

Harry lay there, stunned. "He broke into my mind," he said numbly.

Severus was at a loss for words. He looked at the exhausted young wizard, his lips a thin line.

"I thought I could trust him," said Harry softly.

"You can trust him, Potter. He will…he will bring the others back." Snape could not meet Potter's eyes as he told the boldfaced lie.

Severus knew the Dark Lord better than anyone in the Order, having spent years staying one step ahead of him only by knowing how the evil wizard thought. Voldemort would kill the two children in the most horrific manner imaginable simply to show that he could. Then there would be two more children that Potter will add to his growing list of 'people I'm responsible for killing'. Two more dead students from Hogwarts. And Molly would have to cope with the loss of two children.

Contrary to what people thought, Severus did like Molly. She was caring and compassionate and downright determined when she put her mind to something. She could also brew potions admirably well, a trait that her daughter seemed to posses, as well as those two twins! Severus was not surprised that Fred and George were running a successful joke shop. The merry pranksters showed an aptitude for potions that, properly harnessed, could have gained either or both of them the title of Potions Master. He shook his head thinking, _what a terrible waste of keen minds_.

The door opened and Healer Snape rolled in, a potion bottle on her lap. "I have heard that you and young Harry have been up for a bit? Are you well enough to be in separate rooms?"

Both wizards looked to each other, so caught up in their grave thoughts that they had forgotten the rest. Severus recovered first, "Yes, Mother, I have been up for a while and desiring separate accommodations. However, I didn't realize that Mr. Potter had been up and about."

"The portrait told me that there has been a bit of excitement in here," said Healer Snape, smirking. "She's a very sweet young girl."

Portrait? Harry and Severus looked at each other and then to the picture frame but they could see no one. How long had they been spied on? How much did Healer Snape know? They now understood why Albus had cast some sort of charm over the frame, presumably to keep the girl from reentering.

"Don't worry, boys. She left the frame to tell me that young Mr. Potter was out of bed. I would've checked on you sooner but Albus told me not to enter until he had had a word with you." She looked from one face to the other. "Albus was in a right sour mood when he left me. Is something wrong?"

"No, Mother, everything is fine. I'd like to be moved posthaste," Severus said in what he hoped was an even tone.

"Good, good." She held out the potion bottle to Harry. "Drink this, young man. It will numb your legs for a period of time, to allow you to get some more exercise. I would like you to be out of the bed for at least a few hours today."

Harry mumbled his thanks and quickly took the potion, moving his legs around as he felt the potion take effect. He then slid off the bed and stood, still a bit wobbly, but much better than earlier.

"Severus, I thought you might prefer a numbing charm to your wound site, since you don't respond as well to the numbing potion," Healer Snape said briskly as she turned to her son.

After the patients were well tended Healer Snape left the room to have the House-elf help her to dress. As soon as the door shut, Harry lunged out of the bed and reached for his wand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus snapped.

Harry froze, barely stopping his hand from grabbing his wand as he thought up a quick lie, "I have to go to the washroom."

Snape narrowed his eyes and he smirked. "For that you need a wand?" Snape said, pocketing the teen's wand as he followed the sneaky teen out of the room and down the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Snape plant himself just outside the bathroom door_. Where am I going to go without a wand, anyway? Greasy git, _he thought to himself as he shut the door.

§§§§§§§

Ginny had quickly roused from her fainting spell by the sound of her brother's hoarse screams. "Please stop! Please!" Ginny knelt at Voldemort's feet, her hands clasped in front of her. "You'll kill him!"

Voldemort lifted the curse and for the first time turned his attention to the young witch. "It's not likely that this curse would kill someone as young and as healthy as your brother. But insanity, well that's a distinct possibility."

"Please, no more!" Ginny scrambled over to her moaning brother, who was curled on his side, shaking uncontrollably.

Voldemort sighed. "I do suppose that may be enough for now. I need to keep the boy alive for later." He motioned to Wormtail. "Come here, now." Pushing up his minion's sleeve he summoned his followers via the Dark Mark.

§§§§§§§

Fully clothed, Harry sullenly sat in the loo, wondering what he should do next. How could he get his wand back from Snape? He absentmindedly ran his feet over the plush rug on the bathroom floor. _Rug…Carpet…Carpet?_ Harry thought. _Hey, wait! There's no carpet in the shrieking shack! It's a set up! _ Harry stood and jerked open the door. He saw Snape suddenly clutch his left forearm in pain.

"Sir! It's a set up! They can't be at the Shrieking Shack! Ron was laying on a thick carpet!"

Snape's head snapped up to stare at the boy. "We've got to warn them!" He started for the stairs but Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"There's a hearth in Sirius' room, with Floo powder beside."

Nodding, Snape led the way into the next room, Harry staring straight ahead so as not to be distracted by the ghosts of the past. Harry was finding that the more he used his legs, the better they felt. Granted he was still very slow compared to his usual self, but he didn't feel crippled anymore.

Snape reached for the Floo powder grabbing a handful and throwing it into the fire while calling out for Molly Weasley.

Molly sat sobbing on a threadbare sofa in her living room. She had been wringing her hands and glancing often at her magical family clock and inwardly pleading for Ron and Ginny's clock hands to move from Mortal Peril. She heard her name and sat up wiping her tears on her apron. "Have you found them?" she asked the floating head in the hearth.

"No, Molly. The Order is walking into a trap. Death Eaters have been summoned and Potter is saying that the Dark Lord gave Dumbledore the wrong location."

Molly gasped. "They've gone, Severus! They've gone already!" She started to cry loudly. "My sons are with them! _They'll all be killed!"_ Frantically looking back to her family clock she now saw that her husband's clock hand as well as the ones of her three children Bill, Fred and George, were also now pointing to Mortal Peril. Beside herself with anguish she wailed loudly.

"Try not to worry, Molly. We'll do all we can!" Severus pulled out of the hearth. Things could not be much worse.

He reached into his pocket for his pocket mirror. It was very tricky to contact the Order at this point. If they were in hiding it would alert others to their presence. If they were fighting it could distract them and cause them to be injured. The policy of the Order was clear in this type of situation; No communication once an operation had begun. Severus reluctantly pocketed the mirror. He would not be able to help them now, but maybe he _could_ help the Weasley children.

"I need to go sir! Please! I cannot let them die! Please! I'll do whatever you want… anything!" Harry leaned forward on the seat.

Severus stood, taking stock of this child before him. Potter had defeated the forces of darkness repeatedly. It was surmised by many, Dumbledore included, that this teen would one day become the most powerful wizard alive. If Severus allowed him to go along and Harry was killed, all would be lost. If Severus went alone and the Weasley children were killed it may be enough to unhinge the child's mind considering his most recent losses and his tendency to accept blame. Severus made his decision and only hoped that it was the correct one.

"Potter, I need you to close your eyes and focus. What can you tell me about the surroundings where you saw the children? Were they familiar at all?"

Harry closed his eyes and sat back. He tried hard to focus on what he saw but all he could see was Ron screaming and thrashing on the floor. "I can't!" he yelled, yanking at his hair in frustration.

Snape pulled a chair close to Harry. Reaching out he touched Harry's hand with his own. "Focus, child, focus."

As Harry shut his eyes again, Severus drew his wand and murmured an incantation to infuse Harry with some of his own ability to block unwanted emotions. Harry's brows knit together. He was still seeing the same things, but they suddenly came into crystal clear focus. It was like he was watching a Muggle film, where he had no real connection to the characters. He could turn off the sound and freeze each frame and look at what he saw around Ron. The redhead lay on a thick carpet that was very new and beige. He looked a bit off to the side yet could see nothing more than Ginny whimpering beside her brother. Ron flopped again and moved closer to the wall. Along one wall Harry could now see a fireplace that had been boarded up, just like at the…he looked up on the mantle and saw multiple photos of Dudley Dursley!

"They're at the Dursleys!" Harry cried leaping from the chair.

§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§

**Author's Notes: **I know that Dumbledore may seem a bit extreme in what he did but I think of him as a human being who can sometimes get caught up in things. There was also an argument that we'll hear about in a later chapter that made him even angrier before he found out what happened with the Weasley children. Next chapter will be up in less than a week! Please review!


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

**Unprotected**

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation **

Harry started to head for the Floo but was stopped by Snape placing a restraining hand on his arm. Harry turned to his teacher yelling, "We've got to go now!"

"We cannot just show up there without a plan, Potter. We must think this through." Snape began to pace in front of the hearth, his face a mask of deep concentration, his brows furrowed and his lips a thin line. He began firing a string of questions at Harry as the two devised a scheme.

Severus mirror-called Mrs. Figg and sent her on an errand to buy some Muggle clothing for Harry. With Mrs. Figg away Snape felt there was less of a chance for distractions, since she would undoubtedly balk at their plan.

Twenty minutes later the pair Flooed to Arabella Figg's empty house. After checking to be sure that Arabella was indeed gone, Harry returned to the living room and gave Snape a nod. Cautiously stepping over two sleeping cats, Severus pulled aside the drapes, furtively peeking at the Dursley house down the road. Allowing the drapes to fall back into place he then crossed to the middle of the room.

"We aren't close enough from here to tell very much. Potter, you stay here—"

"—No way! Where you go, I go!" Harry fervently asserted.

Severus' face hardened and his black eyes flashed. He and Harry stood toe-to-toe glaring at one another, but Potter did not back down.

"It's too dangerous," Severus said, shaking his head. "Allow me to do some reconnaissance and then we can go together."

"That's unacceptable to me." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, glowering over his glasses at Snape.

Severus raised one black eyebrow. The Potions Master was becoming angrier by the minute that this teen was not backing down to his obvious authority. "Mr. Potter, I am the one in charge of this mission."

"I never agreed to that," Harry said simply.

"It does not matter one whit whether you agreed or not. _Listen to me_, we need to go and get those children; your _Gryffindor_ pride and arrogance will not stand in the way!" Snape uttered with deep conviction.

"Then neither should _your_ _Slytherin_ pride and arrogance. I'm going." Harry insisted.

"This is not some foray onto the protected grounds of Hogwarts after curfew, _boy_, it's a life or death operation that requires stealth."

"I can do this. I'm not a child anymore!" Harry's green eyes fairly glowed with passion.

Severus took a step back and snarled. He strode back and forth in front of Harry before turning to face the teen. Time was running out.

"You," hissed Severus as he poked one long finger into Potter's chest, "will follow closely behind me and follow my _every_ _order_ once we leave this home. Do you understand?"

Harry was so close he could smell Snape's cinnamon toothpaste. Gritting his teeth Harry replied, mirroring the same aggressive stance and poking Snape in the chest with one finger. "I will agree, if you will vow to treat me with respect."

"Agreed," Snape barked and turned on his heel in a swirl of black robes.

Snape walked over to the desk and quickly scrawled a note for Mrs. Figg asking her to watch for any movement from the Dursley house, once she returned from the Muggle store, and to keep and eye out for anyone coming or going from there.

"Wait!" called Harry as Snape opened the front door. "Your clothing is not appropriate for Muggle areas!"

Severus looked down at his black robes and then out through the door into the broad daylight of Muggle infested Privet Drive. Quickly shutting the door with a frown, he waved his wand, transfiguring his garments into black pants and black shirt. He pointed his wand at Harry, but the teen had already shucked off his robes, revealing the Muggle clothing he was wearing underneath.

Two Disillusionment Charms later, so as to not arouse Muggle suspicion over two people stealthilypeeking in the windows of a house, Harry and Severus slowly made their way around the side of Number 4 Privet Drive. They came to a spot near a large window with the shades drawn down and Harry silently pointed to the window, indicating that this was the room they were looking for. Severus gingerly stepped in the center of the hydrangea bush and soundlessly made a tiny hole in the window. He reached back to Harry who placed two extendable ears on the Potions Master's palm. Severus slowly threaded the ears into the room and he and Harry crouched down, listening to the inhabitants of the home.

§§§§§§§

Ron rolled onto his back. "My head, ohhhhh, my head," he moaned, eyes tightly shut. He grimaced as both hands clutched at his aching head. Tremors shook his lanky body as he tried to push himself up to a seated position. After a few valiant efforts he gave up, moaning softly as he lay trembling on the floor.

"Ron," asked Ginny in a hopeful voice. "Are you okay?" She pulled her brother's head into her lap and gently stroked the wavy red hair. "It's going to be okay, Ron." She swallowed hard to keep the tears from springing to her eyes as another tremor shook her brother's body.

"What happened?" asked Ron, as he opened his eyes and peered into his sister's frightened and concerned face.

"Let me answer that," replied Voldemort as he approached the siblings and towered over them leering menacingly. "You are alive, dear children, because you are still useful to me," he drawled in his high-pitched, eerie voice.

Ron's befuddled mind struggled to form coherent thoughts. The thoughts seemed to pour from his mind like sand from a child's hand, leaving him unable to grasp what was happening. "Useful?" he echoed uncomprehendingly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"He seems to be rather confused, Master," Wormtail said chuckling.

"Yes," the Dark Wizard said nonchalantly. "But his confusion is transient, whereas your stupidity is, sadly, quite permanent." Voldemort was still angry with Wormtail for losing Potter the first time and he was unsure of this plan of his.

The barb struck home and Wormtail reddened, further humiliated by seeing the girl stifle her laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. Fuming inwardly he shunted all of his anger into thinking of the ways that he would make the girl suffer before he killed her.

Ginny saw the deadly glare that was directed at her by the traitorous former Gryffindor and hugged her brother's head to her in a protective gesture. She did not notice Voldemort coming closer until he reached out and ran a cold finger along her cheek.

Ginny jumped, whimpering slightly, "Don't touch me!" she said with more conviction than she felt.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he grinned lasciviously. "That all depends upon your dear friend Potter, doesn't it, child? Right now, he and the Order are fighting a deadly battle with my Death Eaters. Oh yes, I cannot imagine that the whelp would go alone as I ordered. He and his ill-fated friends are walking into a trap."

"No!" Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh yes, dear girl. Don't worry. Potter will be brought to me unharmed…for now."

§§§§§§§

Harry felt elated as he heard the voices of his two friends. Granted Ron sounded a bit off, but Harry was happy to hear him.

Snape listened carefully. It would appear that, besides the children, only two others were in the room, Wormtail and Voldemort. The other Death Eaters were busy with the trap that their master had put into action. He felt hope spring up in his chest that their plan would actually succeed. Drawing out the extendable ears and nodding solemnly to the boy, Snape motioned towards the front door.

Harry and Severus slowly crossed to the front door and stood on the doormat. Severus took out his wand and after assuring that there were no Muggle eyes watching them, he removed their concealment charms. Harry then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scrap of cloth. Using Snape's body as cover from prying eyes he lightly tapped it with his wand and it grew back to its normal size; his Invisibility Cloak was now ready for use.

Severus took one last look into Potter's eyes as if to ask if he was prepared. Harry nodded and motioned to Snape who accepted the cloth from the teen, draping the cloak over himself and disappearing completely.

Turning back to face the door, Harry rapped his knuckles on the door three times and waited.

Inside the living room Wormtail whirled around fearfully. "Who could that be, Master?"

"Go and see, Wormtail!" Voldemort replied. "It's likely some Muggles. Just get rid of them without exposing us."

Pettigrew scampered to the door and peeped through the mail slot, seeing two legs. Feeling slightly more confident he opened the door a crack, blinking in surprise when he found a wand pointing at him. Pettigrew stumbled backwards as Harry pushed his way in, leaving the door open for a few seconds before turning and shutting it with a soft click.

"Take me to your leader," Harry quipped as he pointed the wand between the rat Animagus' eyes.

Wormtail stumbled backwards, putting up his hands, the glint of his silver hand catching the light of the morning sun streaming in through the nearby window. The quivering Animagus then led Harry into the living room, waiting for the opportunity to draw his wand. "Master! It's—!" he began as they entered the room.

"—Harry Potter," Harry finished as he came to stand before the Dark Lord, his wand still pointing at the cowering Animagus.

Voldemort's eyes flashed in irritation at his minion before he turned his attention back to Harry. "You're smarter than I've given you credit for, _boy_," he spat as he drew his wand.

Now that Voldemort had his wand pointed at Harry, Wormtail found the courage to draw his own wand and point it at Harry as well. Harry tried not to look at his friends, afraid that it would break his concentration. "Let them go, Voldemort. Your fight is with me."

"You presume to give me orders?" Voldemort laughed, a high-pitched cackle that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "You cannot fight us both, dear boy. It's two against one, with the odds distinctly in our favour."

"Hardly," Snape drawled as he pulled off the cloak and deliberately threw it onto Ginny and Ron with a quick glance toward the front entrance. Snape trained his wand on Peter while Harry turned to face Voldemort directly.

While the wanded wizards were occupied Ginny wrapped the cloak around herself and her brother and slowly began to maneuver them toward the door, half dragging her addled brother.

"Ah, my little snake," Voldemort hissed to Snape angrily, his mouth curling downward with disdain. "I will enjoy crushing you beneath my feet!"

Wormtail was unsure of himself now; Snape was a much better dueler than he had ever been. "Master," he squeaked. "What would you have me do?"

Voldemort found an outlet for his anger. "Die, you worthless idiot. _Avada Kedavra_!" The killing curse flew from the tip of Voldemort's wand and the Animagus dropped to the floor dead.

Ginny and Ron barely made it out of the room before Wormtail was killed, but they did not stop. Once out of the living room Ginny slid the cloak from them and stood. With Ginny supporting her bigger brother, the two lumbered into the hallway and through the front door leaving it open behind them. Once outside they saw Mrs. Figg frantically waving them over.

Harry was shocked that Voldemort had killed his loyal servant though Severus was not. Wormtail had made too many mistakes in too short of a span of time. His death was inevitable.

"Do you think that I cannot kill you both with a easy flick of my wand?" taunted Voldemort.

Severus stepped over Pettigrew's body placing himself in front of Harry. "I will not let you harm the child."

"Is that so, Severus?" Voldemort purred. "You would protect the son of James Potter, the boy who continually humiliated you all during your school years."

"Yes, of course." Snape affirmed.

"Really, you would protect the child of the man who dangled you upside down in front of all of your classmates?" Voldemort's eyes glowed with menace.

"Yes!" Severus shouted, his face suffusing with color. Potter did not quite see _everything_ that happened in his memory from the pensieve.

The Dark Lord felt such elation at demeaning his former minion. "You would protect the child of the man who _exposed_ you to the entire student body—"

"Stop it!" snarled Snape. He felt his control wavering. Severus did not want Potter to hear that!

Voldemort grinned. "I bet every student at the school could describe your naughty bits!" he said as he threw back his head laughing.

"_Shut up!"_ bellowed Snape as his wand shook with his fury. He felt as helpless and frustrated as he had that day at the end of his fifth year.

"Leave him out of this, Voldemort!" shouted Harry. "He's a better wizard than you'll ever be… _Mudblood_!" Harry hated the term but if would take Voldemort's attention from Snape he would say that and much more.

Voldemort turned to Harry, sneering. "I will do now what I set out to do long ago, brat!"

At that moment the air was rent with the sound of multiple loud cracks. In the room with them were now three scarlet-robed Aurors, wands at the ready.

Voldemort hissed loudly and Apparated with a loud crack, as the Aurors' spells shot from their wands scorching through the suddenly empty air.

§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§

**Author's Notes**: Two more chapters to go, where all will be tied up in a nice Gryffindor red and Slytherin green bow. It's seems as though Christmas has come early, LOL!

Review Responses are in my profile page. Thanks as always to **Shavaineth** for her great betaing and to **Xiao Gui** for her accompanying artwork! Don't forget to review!


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Unprotected

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to **Shavaineth**, one terrific beta! I cannot thank you enough for all your help!

: This chapter is dedicated to , one terrific beta! I cannot thank you enough for all your help!

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

Once everything had settled down a bit, Severus had asked one of the Aurors how they had known there was trouble. It turned out that Arabella Figg had returned home from shopping to find her house empty except for a note telling her to watch the Dursleys' house. Glancing out the window she had spotted two children rushing out of the house, who had informed her of the attack, resulting in a firecall to the Aurors from a slightly hysterical squib.

After having his curiosity satisfied, Severus answered the Aurors' preliminary questions and agreed to meet with them the following day, once he and Potter had a chance to rest. Severus told the Aurors about the Death Eater attack at the Shrieking Shack and they Disapparated with the body of Peter Pettigrew after turning over the Weasleys' wands to Snape, leaving Severus and Harry alone in the quiet living room.

Harry stood stock-still, staring at the plethora of photographs of his late cousin Dudley. His mind wandered and he did not hear his professor asking him if he wished to be alone. His eyes were instead drawn to a lone photograph of the entire family—minus Harry, of course—that must have been taken not long before the car accident that claimed their lives. The father and son, equally corpulent, looked so very much alike, with their porcine features and pale doughy bodies. Beside them painfully thin Aunt Petunia sat primly, her back rigid, smiling artificially. _I've never seen a natural smile on her face_, Harry thought, his brow furrowing.

In the silence Severus found himself getting caught up in his own thoughts. He knew the child had not seen the complete incident in his pensieve before and now the child knew the whole humiliating truth. _Blast!_ Severus considered Obliviating the boy, but decided against it. _The child has had too much manipulation of his mind by those he had come to trust, _he thought. There was currently a very weak bond of trust between Harry and Severus and the teacher was surprised to find that he did not wish to break that. The Potions Master decided he would take Dumbledore aside and give him a tongue lashing for invading Potter's mind. He could have tried to reason with the child more, even threatened to use Veritaserum, but the Headmaster had gone directly for the quickest option. Who knows what would have happened had he decided to try other methods first?

His mind returning to the teen beside him Severus was unsure of whether he should stay or go since the child had not answered his question. He watched the child looking at family photographs. Following his gaze Severus saw photos of a bloated boy in every photograph. _Where is Harry?_ thought Severus. _Something is not right_. He began to search for a photo of the Potter boy amongst the shrine to this other child. There was the obese child on a bicycle, on a pony, sitting amongst large piles of gaudilywrapped gifts. The more Severus scanned the photos the more surprised he became. Was there was not one single, solitary photograph of Harry Potter here? The only photograph with more than this obese child in it was one with two adults, presumably Potter's aunt and uncle.

"I don't see any photographs of you, Mr. Potter," noted the professor as he came to stand beside the young Gryffindor. The flashes of Potter's memories during the Occlumency lessons had given Severus a different perspective of the child's home life and the Potions Master found himself curious about the boy's life.

Harry smiled sadly. "They didn't take pictures of me, sir," he said softly, shaking his head. The smile quickly faded as he picked up the photo of the family together.

"If you would like to be alone I can go on ahead to Mrs. Figg's house?" Severus asked a second time, uncomfortable with seeing the child in such a vulnerable state. The Potions Master felt out of his element, thinking he was no good at helping people who needed comfort.

Severus knew the pain of loss as well as anyone, but he could also understand the mixed feelings regarding someone's passing when the relationship had been less than ideal. His own father had been a harsh and unyielding wizard who had frequently passed over the line between discipline and abuse. When he passed away Severus had felt elated, yet empty. It took him many years to accept the fact that he did not mourn the harsh and demanding father that he had, but the caring and understanding father that he had never had. _I have my mother, at least_, he thought. _Mother worked tirelessly to show me enough love to make up for my father's disinterest, but this child has no one._

Severus slanted a glance at the teen, who was running a finger along the gilt-edged picture frame. Potter did not answer yet again. The child was lost in his own world. The Potions Master saw a slightly trembling lower lip and tears sparkling at the corner of the teen's eyes and he glanced away, feeling as though he was invading the child's innermost thoughts and feelings when he was in a most vulnerable state.

Harry stared at the faces of those who should have loved him, but thought of him as a burden instead. He used to wonder sometimes if Death Eaters would kill the Dursleys, but he never considered that their lives would end in such a Muggle fashion.

Harry was alone now, all alone. The Dursleys may not have loved him but they had given him a home, for what it was worth. Where would he go now? There was no Sirius to live with and without Sirius he would be damned if he would live in _that_ house. He felt tears born of frustration and grief spring to his eyes.

Remus was currently homeless due to the wizarding world's prejudice against werewolves, which prevented him from making a decent living, so he was presently living at Grimmauld Place. Harry just could not live there, not right now; it was too painful.

Harry thought about his best friend, Ron, and his big, caring family. They would take him in, Harry was sure. Mrs. Weasley was more of a mother to him than anyone else had ever been.

Suddenly Harry became aware that he was not alone in the room and that it was none other than Snape who was witnessing his vulnerability; Harry angrily swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Let's get out of this place," Harry said gruffly.

As the two made their way into the bright sunlight of Privet Drive, they were moving more slowly. Harry's legs had begun to ache terribly and he saw that Snape was cradling his abdomen. The inevitable free-fall following the being-in-danger adrenaline rush combined with the pain potion wearing off left Harry exhausted.

As they stepped onto the doorstep to Mrs. Figg's house, Harry reached out and touched Snape's arm lightly.

"Professor, I won't say anything, you know," Harry said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I never told anyone about what I saw before… in the pensieve."

Severus was flabbergasted, having been certain that the child had spread this terrible memory all over the school, or at the very least to his Gryffindor friends. Eyeing Harry suspiciously he asked, "You told no one, not even your friends?"

"Well, I asked Remus and …Sirius about how they treated you in general but I didn't tell them what I had seen. I won't tell anyone what I saw then or what I heard today." Harry looked directly into Snape's wary black eyes. "I'm sorry that I looked into the pensieve, sir. It was wrong."

Severus found that no words were coming to his lips. It was not often that he had someone apologize to him and he found the experience to be rather pleasant. It felt like vindication of sorts. He was still not quite sure that he could believe the child had told _no one_, and yet the apology seemed very sincere.

As his teacher continued to stare, Harry began to feel uncomfortable. In an effort to lighten the mood he said, "I won't say anything about your snoring problem either!"

Snape's eyebrows rose. "I do not snore!" he said indignantly.

Harry snorted. "How would you know? You're asleep!" he replied with humor in his voice.

Snape's cheeks suffused with color. "I…I simply know, that is all." _The unmitigated gall of this whelp, _thought Severus as he crossed his arms over his chest huffily.

Harry had never seen Snape so _normal._ For some odd reason this made him happy and he smirked at his Potions professor. "Believe what you want," he said before adding in a softer undertone, "but you _do_ snore."

Snape chose to ignore the added comment and opened the door to Mrs. Figg's home. Once inside Severus transfigured his clothing back to his usual robes, immediately starting to feel more like himself.

Mrs. Figg bustled over to them already talking a mile a minute. "I'm so glad you are okay, although I should be angry with you for not being honest with me about what you were planning to do!" Her anger quickly faded as she saw how tired the two looked. "Are you thirsty, dears? I'll get you some lemonade." As she headed for the kitchen Harry looked around, seeing Ron asleep on a couch with Ginny perched on the edge of an armchair nearby staring at her brother.

As Harry approached the siblings, Ginny turned her head seeing him for the first time. She leapt up from the chair and enveloped him in a huge hug, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Ginny," Harry said comfortingly. "It's all over now."

Harry held tight to Ginny, smoothing her hair as he looked over her head, watching Snape kneel beside Ron. Snape reached out and took hold of Ron's right arm, holding it up while allowing the hand to hang down limply. Curious, Harry watched as the former Death Eater peered intently at the faint tremors of Ron's hand as it dangled. Carefully positioning the redhead's arm back upon his chest Snape then looked up at Harry.

"The tremors are very fine now. The boy should recover fully without any lasting deficits. I can give him a potion to uncloud his thinking and ease the remaining tremors," Snape said, glancing back to the redhead with clinical detachment.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and addressed Snape. "He'll be okay?"

"It would seem so," Snape said haughtily. "I've seen this many times before. The fact that the tremors are quickly fading is a very good sign."

Harry frowned slightly noticing that Snape's face had taken on the familiar mask of the cold and arrogant teacher again with Ginny. _Now that the danger is over will Snape treat me like that too?_ he wondered.

"I have to firecall Mum!" Ginny bounded across the room to the hearth.

Snape got to his feet and brushed the cat hair from his knees before removing a black box from his pocket and enlarging it. Opening the lid he rummaged through the various phials as Mrs. Figg returned with four glasses of lemonade on a tray.

Snape took a glass from the tray and added three drops of a potion to the contents. He then tapped the glass with his wand and it became frosty and inviting. "Drink this Mr. Potter. It should help your legs," he said softly, with no trace of malice or coldness in his tone.

Nodding to his teacher Harry gratefully accepted the lemonade, downing the contents in several large gulps. He felt the familiar numbing effect and sunk down into an armchair for a rest.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, smiling tiredly.

Remembering his vow to treat the teen with respect Severus nodded in return. "You are welcome, Mr. Potter."

"You can call me Harry, sir," he said in a faraway voice as his pain receded.

"I do not think that would be appropriate given our teacher/student relationship, Mr. Potter, but I appreciate the sentiment just the same."

Harry opened his eyes to see for himself what Snape's expression was. He had not heard any condescension or cruelty in his teacher's voice and he could see that Snape was not scowling or smirking, although he wasn't smiling either.

The serenity of the moment was quickly shattered as Molly Weasley came through the Floo and whooped with joy at seeing her two youngest children safe and sound. After bone-crushing hugs to them all, even Snape, the group settled down.

Snape rubbed his abdomen cringing slightly from Molly's exuberant assault when he saw that Ron's eyes were opening. He retrieved his potions and began to dose a glass of lemonade for the teen. As he watched the Weasley children being greeted by their mother in a most ebullient manner, he made some small talk with Harry.

Ron blinked owlishly as his mother finally pulled away and allowed him some air. He was concerned that his thinking was not correct as he saw Harry and Snape having a conversation. _They are having an actual conversation, for Merlin's sake, no barbs, no dark sarcasm, no yelling! _marveled Ron. _Something is definitely off._ Snape turned to him and approached, holding out a glass of lemonade laced with some potion. Ron's eyes grew large and he looked to Harry for reassurance. Harry explained that the potion was for the aftereffects of the curse so Ron drank it.

Molly scooped her youngest son to her bosom cooing to him and making his ears burn with embarrassment. Ron extracted himself from her grasp and sat beside her on the couch with Ginny on his other side.

Mrs. Figg asked about the rest of the Order, but no one had heard anything regarding their mission to the Shrieking Shack. Snape had dispatched the Aurors there directly from the Dursley house but that had been twenty minutes ago and there was still no news.

Molly tried to keep everyone's spirits up by telling them about the newest experiments her twins were conducting for a gum that could make the chewer invisible. It was true that it was not yet close to being ready, currently only making the chewer's appendages disappear, but she had all hopes that it would soon be perfected. She was very proud that the twins were using their skills to make items that would be of use to the Order.

Snape seemed to be particularly interested in this new gum, asking many questions most of which Molly could not answer.

After another twenty minutes or so the group was relieved to see Remus Lupin unfold his long body from the hearth. Harry rushed up to greet him squeezing his arm. "Remus, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Tired looking and with his robes singed in places, Remus smiled broadly and pulled Harry into a bear hug. "I'm glad to see you too!" The werewolf then saw the Weasleys on the couch. "I see that you've managed to do it again!" he said to Harry.

"I had help," said Harry as he looked over his shoulder to Snape who still sat in an armchair by the hearth.

"Severus?" asked Remus, gobsmacked.

Severus said nothing, simply smirking toward the werewolf.

"Where's my Arthur? Bill? The twins? Where are they, Remus?" Molly's voice had taken on a hysterical quality. She physically pulled Remus away from the hearth as though she expected the rest of her clan to come bounding out at any moment.

"Now, Molly, I'd like you to stay calm. Bill was hit with a rather nasty curse," Remus began before quickly adding, "but he's _okay! He's okay_! They've taken him to St. Mungo's and the rest of your family is there with him."

Molly stood still for a moment her hand over her mouth. She looked to her two youngest children and drew herself up to her full height. "That's our cue, kids," said Molly as she began to usher her kids toward the hearth. "Off we go."

Ron lagged behind going over to Harry. "Hey, mate," he said. "I never really understood what you went through before with…well…Voldemort." Ron seemed to find his shoes very interesting all of a sudden. "I just wanted to thank you for helping, you know."

"You don't have to thank me, Ron. You'd have done the same for me. Besides, Professor Snape helped me. We planned it together."

Ron looked over to Snape who was now deep in conversation with Remus, regarding what had happened at the Shack. Ron gave Harry a rather sour look. "Are you sure about that?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, Ron. He's really not so bad."

Harry watched the Weasleys prepare to leave with a wistful expression on his face. Molly, now in complete Weasley-matriarch-mode and oblivious to Harry, was impatiently dragging Ron away from him toward the Floo. Harry sighed realizing that no matter how close he was to the Weasleys he would never be _family_. He wouldn't move in with them; they would have enough to deal with when Bill was released from St. Mungo's.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked over to where Remus was telling Snape that the Potions Master needed to tell his mother about his past before someone else did it for him.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Who would do this? _You_, perhaps?"

"Me, no! Why in Merlin's name would I tell you that if I was the one who wanted to tell her?"

Severus was tired and irritated. He didn't need one more thing hanging over his head right now. "Then _who_ are you talking about? Is it Fletcher or Moody?" he snapped.

Remus sighed. "Either would jump at the chance. The Order is regrouping at Grimmauld Place, Severus. I think we should go there now."

Harry went over to where Remus and Snape were and sat down on the couch beside Lupin. The conversation ended rather abruptly as both turned to Harry.

"We need to get back to Grimmauld Place," said Remus.

"I'm _not_ going to live there," Harry said, his voice a bit shaky.

"We'll figure something out, Mr. Potter," said Severus, causing Lupin's head to swivel towards him so quickly that it was almost comical.

"Is there a problem?" asked Severus feeling a bit self-conscious.

"No, of course not." Remus laughed a bit nervously. "Well, the rest of the Order awaits."

§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§

Author's Notes: In the final chapter Harry and Dumbledore will have an _explosive_ _discussion_ and Snape will confess all to his mother.

: In the final chapter Harry and Dumbledore will have an and Snape will confess all to his mother. 

Review Responses for the previous chapter are in my profile. Thanks to all who read and review!


	12. Confrontation and Resolution

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Unprotected

Chapter Twelve: Confrontation and Resolution

Severus, Remus and Harry Flooed back to headquarters and Severus came up behind a sneaky Mundungus Fletcher as he surreptitiously slunk down the hall to Maia Snape's room.

"Going somewhere, _Dung_?" Severus drawled, tacking on the nickname with great venom.

"Who? Me? No, I was just g-going to take a leak, t-too much tea today," stammered Fletcher.

"Really? You have already passed the washroom," sneered Severus, placing his arms over his chest in his most intimidating fashion and looking down his nose at the shifty wizard.

"Heh, heh, silly me," Fletcher tittered nervously as he turned and made a beeline for the washroom.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus watched the frightened Fletcher pass by and go into the washroom before he continued on his way to see his mother.

"Mother?" asked Severus as he apprehensively knocked on her door.

"Come in, Severus," Maia said evenly.

Severus entered, feeling much like a contrite child. Swallowing hard he said, "Mother…"

Maia looked up from petting the cat on her lap. "You have something to say, my dear?" she asked.

"Yes." Severus stared hard at the floor. "This will come as a shock to you, Mother, but…" He swallowed hard and found it hard to continue. How can he tell his mother that he had been a Dark wizard, in leagues with the darkest wizard alive?

"Are you by any chance trying to tell me about your Death Eater past, my dear?" Maia asked lightly, although her eyes pierced Severus to his very soul.

"You knew?" Severus sank down to sit on the side of her bed. "How long have you known?"

"When Harry mentioned it back at Wildwood I started to have my suspicions. Some things that you told me never quite made sense," she said, still stroking Spencer's furry head. "I talked to Albus and he tried to hide the truth from me as well. We argued, but eventually he confirmed my suspicions."

"Albus told you!" Severus thundered.

"Don't you raise your voice like that while talking to me, young man!" Maia scolded, before stopping to take a deep breath. "Don't be too hard on your mentor, son. I added a drop or two of Veritaserum to his morning tea and it just slipped out. He also told me that you were a spy for the Light."

Maia waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Oh, he was rather _cranky_ over the whole _truth serum thing_, but if people won't be honest what's a mother to do?" she rationalized.

Severus stared, the moment feeling surreal. _Mother dosed the most powerful wizard alive with Veritaserum…and lived to tell the tale, _he marveled silently.

Maia beamed at her son, reaching out to touch his hand lightly. "He's asked me to join the Order as well! Isn't that exciting? I've never been a part of a secret _spy_ organization before, you know," she added with a Dumbledore-like twinkle in her eye.

"You're… not… angry with me?" asked Severus incredulously, his mind still reeling.

"Oh you're not getting off that easily, young man. You deceived me for _how many years_?" Spencer jumped from her lap as he sensed her darkening mood.

Maia wheeled closer to her son and looked him in the eye. "Do you know what hurts me the most, _do you_? Well, I'll tell you. It's that you never came to me…_before_ joining the Death Eaters…_before_ changing sides. You never told me anything. I love you and thought that you respected me enough to trust me." Tears filled Maia's eyes and she looked away.

Severus had prepared himself for the yelling, or maybe even a mild curse or two. What he hadn't prepared himself for was his mother crying in front of him. She hadn't even cried at Father's funeral. "Mother, please," he began. "I wanted to protect you the only way I knew how. I couldn't tell you what was happening because it was too dangerous." He reached out and touched his mother's shoulder. "You were the only thing in my life that was pure, untainted. I wanted it to stay that way."

Maia pulled her son into a loving embrace. "Severus, I love you. I would even love you if you were still a Death Eater, although we would have to have some really _long_ and _serious_ discussions."

She hugged her son tighter. "Please don't keep things from me anymore. You're the only child I have and I want to be a part of your life, your real life, not some made up Utopia that only exists in your own mind."

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak coherently. His mother would love him as a Death Eater? That's unconditional love. Severus' mind strayed to the orphaned teenager downstairs. "Mother, I have something to ask you."

§§§§§§§

Harry and Remus joined the battered Order members in the kitchen to partake in the breakfast the house-elf provided. Harry and Remus filled their plates and Remus poured himself a steaming cup of tea.

Dumbledore watched Harry push his food around on his plate. The teen refused to meet his eyes. Concerned, Dumbledore asked, "Harry, are you ill? Should I call the Healer?"

Harry drew in a deep breath, holding it in for a few moments and hoping it would calm his anger. It did not. " I can't speak to you right now," he ground out between clenched teeth. He felt such anger rising in him, like he would explode if he didn't vent it. Dumbledore had invaded his mind, like he was a criminal!

The rest of the Order tried to ignore the uncomfortable exchange, pretending to concentrate on their food.

"Harry," Albus began affably, as he put down his fork and stroked his beard thoughtfully, "you know that everything I have done has been in your best interest." His expression conveyed his fatherly concern.

An episode of enforced and uneasy silence ensued as everyone unconsciously awaited Harry's reply. They could not know that as disquieting as the silence was, what was to come was exceedingly more so.

"So, was using Legilimency on me in my best interest then?" Harry bellowed, his tightly fisted hands slamming down on the tabletop, sloshing tea and juice up and down the table.

Remus' head snapped up just as his own teacup landed in his lap. Wincing he grabbed his napkin and began dabbing at the hot liquid, as he stammered in shock, "What are you saying, Harry?"

The group looked from the teen, who was visibly shaking with fury and whose chest was heaving with anger, to the headmaster, who sighed deeply, looking saddened and tired. "I did what I thought was correct at the time, Harry," Dumbledore answered steadily meeting Harry's eyes.

"Are you actually saying that you _did that_, that you used _Legilimency_ on a student?" barked Minerva as she shook a spatula in Dumbledore's face. "He's just a child!" The usually prim and proper transfiguration professor's chest heaved with indignation.

Dumbledore was firmly convinced that what he did was acceptable under the circumstances. "Yes, Minerva, he's a child, but we needed that information—"

"—The information that led us directly into a trap!" growled the generally unflappable Lupin, throwing his wet napkin on the table in disgust.

"I will not have my motives questioned!" bellowed Dumbledore as he stood up from the table.

"It's not your motives," said Kingsley calmly. "It's the fact that you would treat a child that way." The bald Auror did not react with anger, but his phlegmatic censure affected Dumbledore more than the incensed reproof of the others.

Dumbledore sat back down, pulling at his beard nervously as he tried to defend his position. "Harry would not tell me where the children were. The only way I could gain access to the information was to use Legilimency!" he retorted vehemently.

Lupin was not placated. "Did you try to reason with him?" he spat, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Dumbledore bristled. "_Of course! _The child would not listen to reason!"

"You're talking about me like I'm not here!" Harry roared, as he stood and glared at the headmaster. The china in the room began to rattle on the tables and in the cupboards as uncontrolled magic began to swirl around the teen. Harry pointed his finger at Dumbledore and the juice glass in front of the headmaster began to spin. "If you _ever_ do anything like that to me again—"

Harry roared, as he stood and glared at the headmaster. The china in the room began to rattle on the tables and in the cupboards as uncontrolled magic began to swirl around the teen. Harry pointed his finger at Dumbledore and the juice glass in front of the headmaster began to spin. "If you do anything like that to me again—" 

"Harry—" began Lupin as he and the others felt the magic coursing through the room. The werewolf instinctively moved the steaming teapot towards the middle of the table.

"No, Remus! Let me have my say." The teen turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "If you _ever_ go into my mind like that again, you'll regret it!" Harry clenched his hands into fists as the china teapot shattered as well as the drinking glasses all along the table. The glass in front of the headmaster exploded spectacularly delivering a gush of chilled pumpkin juice directly into Dumbledore's astonished face.

Remus stood. "Harry," he implored, placing a calming hand on the teen's arm. "Let's sit down now, okay?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, feeling drained, and then turned to Remus as the teen took a deep breath. "Did I do that?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore as he first mopped his face with his napkin and then cleaned his spectacles before beginning to pick out shards of glass from his beard. Those in his own ranks had never challenged him before and he wished to end this unpleasantness as quickly as possible. "I am sorry that I reacted too swiftly before, Harry. I do apologize."

"Oh," Harry said softly. _I wasn't expecting that_, he thought. He found that as tired as he was and as spent as he felt right now, he still could not bring himself to accept the apology; he needed time. Awkwardly, Harry slumped down into his seat, unable to meet anyone's eyes as he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Minerva flicked her wand at the broken glassware and teapot, repairing them all except the one nearest to Dumbledore, petulantly leaving that one for him to repair himself.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry about all the mess," he said sheepishly.

"Not to worry, Harry," said Remus, sitting down and squeezing Harry's shoulders reassuringly. "All wizards have problems with uncontrolled magic from time to time."

Severus and Maia entered the kitchen, both feeling the palpable tension and residue of uncontrolled magic flowing around them.

"Is everything alright? We heard breaking glass," said Maia as she wheeled closer to where Dumbledore sat still picking small shards of glass from his beard.

"Yes, Maia," Dumbledore gruffly answered. "Everything's fine." He eyed the healer with apprehension, mixed with a grudging respect. This cunning woman was more like him than he had thought. The headmaster brought his thoughts back to the shards of broken glass that had once held his morning juice and picked out the last shard from his beard and repaired the glass. When he flicked his wand to refill his glass the juice came jetting out the back into his lap through a small hole. "Even the blasted glassware has an opinion," he grumbled under his breath he shook his beard until he heard a small clink as a final piece of glass hit the table. He recast the spell and filled his glass, his cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment.

Severus slipped into the room and took a vacant seat beside Harry. He could feel the waves of magic still rolling off the teen. "Mr. Potter? Are you alright?"

Harry stared at the table, ashamed of his outburst. "I'm fine," he said faintly.

Finishing the juice, Dumbledore began to massage his temples wearily. "I believe I should probably go home."

"Why don't you let me get you something for your headache first, Albus," offered Maia in a conciliatory gesture.

The headmaster stared at the healer for a moment before responding. "That would be nice, Maia." Dumbledore rose and the two exited the room, followed by the rest of the Order, leaving Severus, Remus and Harry alone in the kitchen.

"I think I should go get a shower. I feel kind of dirty," Harry said softly as he rose and left the room quietly.

Severus followed the teen's departure with sharp eyes before he turned to Lupin. "What just happened here?" he asked, surprised to find that he was feeling indignant on the child's behalf, particularly since he didn't even know what the circumstances had been.

§§§§§§§

Voldemort sat on his throne-like chair, absentmindedly stroking Nagini's head as he awaited the one that he had summoned. As if on cue, the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange entered quickly prostrating herself before her master.

"Master, what do you want of me?"

"I need someone to live here and take care of things for me." His red eyes slanted toward the witch at his feet.

"What about Peter?" she asked, her eyes reflecting her surprise.

"He is dead," Voldemort said simply. "You will take his place."

"Me? I-I have a husband," she squeaked.

Red eyes flashed maliciously as Voldemort spat, "I did not ask you into my bed, witch! Do you think Wormtail slept with me?"

The color drained from Bellatrix's face. "I'm sorry, Master. I just meant that my husband needs me."

The Dark wizard sneered. "He may move in as well, then, if he so chooses. Whether or not he does is his choice. You, on the other hand, have no choice. Did you think that I had forgotten that you and Wormtail _both_ lost me the Potter boy?"

Bellatrix's eyes grew large and fearful. "I am at your service, my Lord."

§§§§§§§

Harry found himself standing outside Sirius' room. He felt himself being drawn in, needing to feel close to someone, _anyone_, even if he was gone. Harry sat on the bed in Sirius' room, looking around at all the things that reminded him of his godfather. He picked up the shirt and hung it up reverently. He then picked up the note that he had sent Snuffles and folded it gently before placing it in his pocket.

Mrs. Snape had stopped Harry as he left the washroom after his shower and had invited the teen to stay with the Snapes at Wildwood, once the wards were upgraded and the repairs were completed. Harry did not want Snape to feel put out by having a student there so he said he would think about it, not wanting to hurt Healer Snape's feelings.

Harry sunk down onto the bed and peered out through the filthy window, a wave of sadness washing over him. Remus had urged Harry to stay here with him, but that would mean staying in this house full of memories. He cared for Remus but the werewolf also reminded him of Sirius. _Everything_ here reminded him of Sirius.

Healer Snape's cat wandered in and wound around his legs. Harry reached down and scratched the cat's head. The cat reminded him of Hedwig and that she was gone too and Harry felt a weight on his chest dragging him down as he slumped sideways against the bedpost.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Severus from the doorway.

"Yes, sir," replied Harry, not having the energy or the desire to sit up straighter.

"I had thought that you might like a break from this place. Wildwood is not yet ready for occupancy, but that does not mean that you have to stay here."

"Sir, what do you mean?" asked Harry sitting up as Spencer jumped up on his lap and began to knead his legs with her claws and purr in deep contentment. "Ow, don't do that!" he chided the pet.

"Do you need a numbing potion?" Severus asked, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"I'm fine," said Harry, chuckling as he placed the cat back on the floor. "So, what were you saying?"

"My family has relatives in many other countries. You could join us on holiday, if you'd like."

"Holiday?" Harry felt his heart leap up into his throat at the opportunity to get away from here. He'd never been on a real holiday before. "Where to?"

"I would recommend the wizarding community on Easter Island. They are far-removed from the mainstream culture. I daresay they may never have even heard of Voldemort or Harry Potter." He watched the teen mull over his decision. "There's a wonderful shop there that sells magical animals. It's where I bought Claudius. I thought I might like to purchase another owl. They're very useful to have."

"I don't know if I'm ready to replace Hedwig, sir. I think it's too soon."

"You don't have to buy another owl, Harry," Snape said.

He called me Harry, the teen thought, his head snapping up to se if Snape was taunting him. _Did he even realize he called me Harry? Snape doesn't seem to think anything of it._

, the teen thought, his head snapping up to se if Snape was taunting him. 

Harry felt the urge to get everything out in the open. He wanted to know if Sirius _really_ had killed that poor owl. As much as he did not want to believe it, images from Snape's pensieve told him that Sirius was not always a kind person, at least in his youth.

"Did Sirius kill your owl?" Harry blurted out. As he saw the stony expression on Snape's face he wished he could pull the words back into his mouth. _Things had been going so well!_ Harry moaned to himself inwardly. _He had even called me Harry and this is what I go and do?_

Snape closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. When Harry was certain that he would get no answer, Snape replied.

"Yes and no." Severus then related the story of what happened to Claudius, working hard to leave out his emotions, the way he had tried to teach Mr. Potter.

"Claudius would be alive if they hadn't been trying to prank you," remarked Harry, once Snape had finished the tale. "I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head firmly. "No, Mr. Potter. You are not your father. You need not apologize for his actions. All those involved in the incident are dead. It's time for me to let it go."

Harry's heart twisted at the sight of his professor looking so vulnerable. "I think I'd like to take that trip. Somehow it doesn't seem surprising that Easter Island is a wizarding community."

Severus came into the room and sat in a wooden chair by the bed. "The history of Easter Island is very interesting actually…"

As his professor told him the story of the island, Harry felt the heaviness on his heart lift and he found himself looking forward to the future, whatever it may hold.

_Finis_

§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I'm contemplating a sequel, which won't be started until the next book has come out. Hopefully the new book's revelations won't affect my ideas. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great! Review Responses are in my profile page, whenever it is updated! I appreciate every review!


End file.
